


What we have (is all I want)

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Gags, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Switching, Uchiha Izuna Lives, if i don't forget to, no beta we die like men, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: His relationship with Izuna always has been a strange one. It becomes even stranger when they start messing around behind closed doors. Tobirama can't say he doesn't like it. And he doesn't want it to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So .. I've not written enough Izutobi content before, considering how much I like it. So I did. And I ended up with a 4 chapters fic with a lot of porn among other things. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it <3

The position he was in wasn't the most pleasing. Tobirama had given his free consent of course, he hadn't forced himself into it but. It felt dangerous. Very much so. He was not used being towered this way, he was not used being on his knees in front of another man. His arms tied behind his back, effectively enough so he wouldn't be able to free himself. A seal to conceal most of his chakra. He barely had enough to teleport to any to his seals. But at what cost, for he was completely naked. His only safe place would be his home. But it was the place he was in that exact same moment.  
  
He was bound in every ways. His breathing more and more laborious with each passing minute, his skin reddened in various places, some drool tickling down his chin as he had been asked to bite into a strip of leather and his muscles sore already. Rock hard between his thighs, his cock asking, begging to be touched, leaking so much precum it was ruining the sheet that had been placed on the floor to protect the tatamis. Dizzy, almost. But Tobirama didn't want to move from that spot. At all.  
  
As for the man in front of him, well, he was taking a lot of pleasure from this moment, obviously. Standing tall above him, his eyes sparkling with mirth and maliciousness, still fully clothed and looking oh so proper. Tobirama was having a hard time remembering how they came to this, from enemies to… whatever they were now. They weren't lovers, that much was obvious. He didn't love that man. They were friends. At most, ever since they settled in Konoha. But they indulged in sex more often than not and it always led to this.  
  
If Tobirama was to put words on it, he'd say power play. Izuna called it “having fun”.  
  
But Izuna was the only one who ever managed to turn him into such a mess. Tobirama's previous experiences had been disappointing, at best. It properly put him off, to the point where he didn't engage in any form of relationship for years, since his teenager years to a couple of weeks ago. Oh, he received offers, because of his status. He was the heir of the Senju clan after all, first in line after Hashirama until Hashirama's death or the birth of his first child. Such power attracted people, obviously but Tobirama had become really good at keeping them away.  
  
Keeping someone like Izuna Uchiha away wasn't that easy. Impossible, truly. But Tobirama had quickly learned to enjoy himself under Izuna's hands. For they were skilled. And Izuna knew what he was doing.  
  
It came out as a surprise, though, the first time Izuna tied his hands together and it turned him on a lot more than the usual foreplay. To Izuna, it was a surprise as well, seeing the way his smile widened but he didn't hesitate to tease him, asking if he was enjoying himself. Tobirama remembered perfectly why Izuna had started to tie him up, stating that since he didn't know what to do with his hands, then they shouldn't be in the way. It quickly became a habit and, as weirded out Tobirama was at first, feeling almost vulnerable as Izuna wouldn't just tie his hands but also liked to attach them to the bed so they truly wouldn't be in the way, it triggered the most intense orgasms he ever had. Yet.  
  
Now, they almost didn't do without this anymore. It happened, once or twice during the past week, and they took their time and kissed and had sex the way Tobirama learned to. In a bed, without ropes or blindfolds or gag. Just the two of them naked and almost making love. But it wasn't love. It only meant that they were too tired, sore or lazy to do it another way and Tobirama was quite fine with it. As long as Izuna was gone in the morning.  
  
It wasn't tonight's mood, though. Tonight, Izuna had grabbed the itchy rope that would mark his skin and already, Tobirama could feel its familiar burning sensation on his wrists and ankles with each breath he was taking. It hurt but it felt good at the same time and he only had a vague idea of what was happening but he couldn't care less. Today, Izuna could dispose of him the way he wanted and it was the only thing that counted. The only thing he cared about.  
  
Izuna was looking down at him, the way he usually did. A slight frown on the brow, Tobirama knew his sight had become bad but he could see still, especially when his sharingan was active. He once stated that he had wanted to give Madara his eyes, so Madara would see and never become blind. Tobirama wondered why he didn't but he didn't ask. Uchihas were weird when it came to their eyes. And he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the way Izuna's eyes roamed over his form during these moments.  
  
Izuna cupped his cheek with a gentle hand, his thumb caressing his skin and Tobirama closed his eyes, shuddering, already so close to come. They barely did anything at all, expect Izuna tying him up but it was enough. More than enough to get him to this state and make him so painfully hard and so sensitive. He didn't want to be that sensitive but he couldn't help it at the moment. His body was acting against his will and it was nearly impossible for him to control a single thing.  
  
“What a beauty you are,” Izuna was purring, his tone low and almost dangerous, his eyes sparkling red with the sharingan and a smirk on the lips. “And you are mine, all of you. How lucky I am.”  
  
Tobirama swallowed around the gag, which was nearly impossible, and more drool escaped his mouth but Izuna didn't seem to care. Not the very least. On the contrary, his smile widened, he tilted his head to the side. “Now, there's a thing I'm quite sure you never did before that I want to try, if you don't mind.”  
  
Frowning, confused, Tobirama blinked, shooting his partner a questioning look and Izuna carefully removed the gag from his teeth, threw it to the side then wiped the saliva off his mouth.  
  
“Ever sucked a cock, Senju ?”  
  
“No,” Tobirama's voice came out roughly from his throat, mostly because of how he hadn't been able to swallow anything for the past half an hour and he took advantage of the newly removed gag to do so, hoping his saliva would help ease the burn.  
  
“Willing to try ?”  
  
Tobirama hummed. “Yes.”  
  
Izuna didn't rush it. If anything, he took all his time. He grabbed a glass of water they kept nearby, helped him drink until his throat wasn't sore anymore. He made sure the rope wasn't hurting him too badly, even if pain was part of their unspoken deal, he touched his shoulder in a soft way, only for Tobirama to answer with a nod, their very own form of silent communication, meaning they could continue and Izuna smirked.  
  
He didn't say a word, as he opened his pants. He kept looking down at him, staring hard, making Tobirama feel as exposed as he always did. Oh, he had learned to love this, to love what Izuna gave him and how he taught him the way his body worked but he still felt self-conscious sometimes. For he, the feared shinobi he was, shouldn't take pleasure from this kind of submissive situation. Especially not with an Uchiha. But he was high on that exact pleasure and only Izuna could trigger it. Only he ever did and Tobirama didn't want it to stop.  
  
Izuna's cock appeared in front of his face, his skin pale against his dark pants and Tobirama's eyes fell on it, his mouth started to water in anticipation. Not having ever done it didn't mean he never thought about it. He'd admit that he only started to think of doing this after he and Izuna started what they had at the moment but was it even important ?  
  
“Open up,” Izuna instructed, his hand on his cheek again. “Pull your tongue out.”  
  
Tobirama did as he was told, his eyes fixated on Izuna's cock and Izuna stepped closer. Contrary what he thought, Izuna was gentle, when, using one hand, he set his glans on top of his tongue, giving him the time to taste, to appreciate the texture of it, as well as its weight. It was soft, really, and it slid easily past his teeth. Not too deep, so he wouldn't gag but Tobirama closed his eyes the same moment he retreated his tongue into his mouth and wrapped his lips around Izuna's cock.  
  
“You don't have to take it all, for the first time,” Izuna assured him in a soft tone, his hand moving from his cheek to his hair. “Careful with your teeth.”  
  
Tobirama didn't move, overwhelmed with the moment. All he could think of was the heaviness of Izuna's cock on his tongue. It was weird to think that Izuna was trusting him with this. Sure, they had sex before, more than once but this was different. It felt different and Tobirama wanted to do good. He knew how it worked, kind of, Izuna gave him blowjobs before, in places he couldn't think of without blushing anymore. Places it wasn't allowed to do such things in but Izuna had a silver tongue. And a delicious mouth when it came to this. It was a pretty simple concept though, simpler than some things they did before and Tobirama always was a quick learner.  
  
And so, he eventually moved. Leaning back, dragging his lips around Izuna's cock, pushing his tongue against its underside as he did so and locking eyes with the Uchiha. Izuna didn't look like he was unsettled, not the very least but Tobirama knew he'd need more anyways. More than he could probably give. Izuna had .. experience. More than Tobirama was willing to be told about.  
  
Moving back and forth, on his knees with his hands tied behind his back proved itself a bit uncomfortable, for he had no way to hold himself but Tobirama managed. He always had a great sense of balance after all but he did misjudge it a couple of times and found himself with Izuna's cock pushing against the back of his throat. Which did trigger his gag reflex, even if slightly but Izuna didn't seem to mind. All he did was to move his hips back so it wouldn't last too long, placing his hand under his chin to hold him there.  
  
“You're doing so good,” Izuna was whispering, his eyes rolling back and his hips jerking a little in pleasure. “You’re always so attentive.”  
  
Tobirama's lips parted at the praise, yet another reason why it was amazing to do all this with Izuna. He always found the right words to make him feel good and these worked quite nicely.  
  
“Do you mind continuing ?”  
  
Tobirama didn't answer with words. All he did was to lean forward again, take the cock into his mouth and suck on it. He didn't mind if it went deeper into his throat. He was relaxed and comfortable with the idea, with the sensation as well. And hearing Izuna's soft moans was a huge turn on after all. Gods, it shouldn't be allowed to sound so hot while doing so little and Tobirama decided to play with his tongue.  
  
Izuna's fingers wrapped around his hair, tightly, making Tobirama look up. They only have to exchange one look, and Izuna took things into his hands.  
  
“Don't move,” he breathed out with a smirk. “You relax and you blink twice if you want me to stop. Yes ?”  
  
Tobirama nodded, despite the cock down his throat and he waited. He didn't know what Izuna wanted to do, he didn't know what he should brace himself for. But he soon figured it out, as Izuna pushed his cock deeper down his throat, just enough for his throat to tickle a little with the need to gag, before retreating. All Tobirama could do was to hold still, keep his lips wrapped around Izuna's cock while Izuna was .. well. Fucking his mouth, to make it simple.  
  
Tobirama didn't know how long it lasted. Long enough for his lips to ache a little. Long enough to make him dizzy as it wasn't exactly easy to breath at the moment but he didn't want to stop, he didn't want to pause. Not with how Izuna was grunting in pleasure, not with how turned on he was at the moment. His cock hadn't softened the very least, if anything it had become even harder, leaking so much that it was soaking the sheet underneath him. Tobirama wasn't sure he ever experienced anything as intense as this before, not even when Izuna took the matters into his hands and decided to fuck him into the mattress. Well, maybe it had been more intense. But in a different way.  
  
Tobirama was bracing himself, though. He knew what was coming. He knew Izuna was getting close, and Tobirama, as this was his first time giving a blowjob, would taste semen for the first time as well soon, it seemed. And he wanted it, he did. But Izuna pulled back abruptly, choking on a moan. Before Tobirama could react, Izuna was sinking to his knees, pulling him into a deep kiss, his tongue invading his mouth immediately, replacing his cock without any care in the world.  
  
“I want you,” he spoke against his lips, panting. “So much.”  
  
Tobirama nodded quickly, because he too wanted it now. He didn't care for his swollen lips and his sore throat. He wanted Izuna to take him now, properly, to give him what he needed and he hoped Izuna wouldn't wait longer. Izuna, though, was running his fingers through his hair, slow and gentle as they were kissing, taking his sweet time. A frustrating thing, seeing how completely turned on Tobirama was, how he wanted nothing but for Izuna to make him come and he was panting in need as he kissed back, leaning close, trying to keep his balance on his knees despite how fastidious it was becoming. The position wasn't an easy one, when his body seemed to be oh so sensitive. It was a wonder Izuna could trigger all this, seeing how he barely touched him but Tobirama knew better. He reacted to the ropes and the constant feeling of not being able to escape. He didn't want to escape but even if he changed his mind, he wouldn't be able to. Physically restrained and his chakra sealed away for their little game.  
  
Izuna was way too good with this.  
  
His lips moved to his neck and Tobirama hissed as they sucked a mark there. Izuna loved to mark him, in places he was sure would be seen by others, especially by Madara. Hashirama was too clueless to take the hint, to realize just how much time the two of them spent together but Madara wasn't that stupid. Tobirama noticed some of his glances, that all over look he gave him sometimes and he knew that Madara knew. Of course Izuna would tell his brother, give him all the little details of their encounters but Tobirama wasn't sure he was able to interpret that look from Madara. He was judging. But was he disapproving this thing or not ? Tobirama had no idea. Madara hid his emotions too well.  
  
“Tobi,” Izuna was whispering against his ear as if to gain his attention again, caressing his hair and leaning close. “Why don't we make it last a little ? There's that other thing you must try and you seemed so happy to suck my cock.”  
  
Tobirama wasn't sure what Izuna was talking about but if it involved sucking Izuna's cock again, he was quite willing. So he nodded, eager to learn more. Izuna seemed so experienced after all, it sometimes made him feel inferior but he was always willing to learn. Maybe it was part of what triggered this state, to want to learn more about sexual intercourses, about all these things he had no idea about before. His thirst for knowledge, coupled with the pleasure it made him feel. He couldn't say no to this. He couldn't refuse.  
  
Izuna kissed him again, sloppy, then he shifted to give him space. “Lie on your back.”  
  
Tobirama obeyed. And it wasn't a comfortable position, because of how his arms were tied behind his back but Izuna was kind enough to loosen the ropes a little so he wouldn't have to arch his back for a long time. His spine touched the floor, the rope between his wrists itchy against the small of his back and his arms trapped against his sides but it was good enough. He then looked up at Izuna again, waiting and he bit his lips when Izuna started to undress. For Izuna was .. handsome. Entirely too gorgeous, with his battle-trained body and his scars. Tobirama lusted after that body ever since he first saw him naked and he could recall all the scars he gave him, especially the gash on his side, from their very last battle. But Izuna didn't care about such things. About their former relationship either.  
  
He once said that now, they were allies and that the rest didn't matter. Tobirama let himself be convinced.  
  
Izuna knelt by his side but he didn't move for a second. His tired eyes roaming all over him, licking his lips in anticipation, until he smirked.  
  
“If people could see you the way I do,” he muttered, more for himself and he smirked. “Open up.”  
  
Tobirama did as he was told, pulling his tongue out for Izuna again and Izuna's smile widened a bit more before he moved. Straddling his head, using one hand to lead his cock to his mouth and Tobirama wrapped his lips around it again. He didn't close his eyes again, though, because of the sight. Izuna's amazing butt right in front of him and it was beautiful. Round and delicious to the touch.  
  
He choked for a second, because of how deep Izuna pushed his cock into his throat, but Izuna didn't let it last, pulling back just a little with a deep groan.  
  
“You feel so good,” Izuna was whispering, shifting his hips back then forward, fucking his mouth again and Tobirama shivered under the praise, tilting his head so it would be easier for the two of them and Izuna moaned. “We're going to have to do this all the time.”  
  
Tobirama didn't mind if they did but he didn't understand it much. Mostly because it would have been just the same in their former position, it didn't change the sensation much. Only the view changed and as delicious as it was, Tobirama wasn't feeling more because of it.  
  
That was until Izuna leaned forward, to his cock and started sucking it at the same time. Tobirama almost came on the spot, as it was so unexpected, it was a very close call and he shifted under Izuna's weight, trying to move away from his mouth but he froze when he felt teeth.  
  
“You hold back,” Izuna ordered after pulling back, wrapping his arms around his thighs to keep them apart then sliding his tongue along his groin in a teasing way. “Don’t ruin our fun.”  
  
Tobirama hummed around Izuna's cock, frustrated but he closed his eyes hoping it would help him calm down a little, as Izuna resumed sucking his cock with all his expertise. A delicious treat, but Tobirama soon remembered that he too was supposed to suck cock at the moment and he did the best he could. The position wasn't easy, forcing him to crane his neck in uncomfortable ways. But seeing how good he was feeling and how good it made Izuna feel, he didn't want to stop. At all  
  
It didn't take Izuna long to work his way around the base of his cock, one hand fondling his balls and a finger teasing his entrance. Tobirama automatically relaxed under the touch, used to it now, to how good it felt and he parted his legs more, hoping it would give Izuna the idea to do more than tease.  
  
He didn't. He continued what he was doing, at his own pace. Frustrating, but how good did it feel still and he really was enjoying the practice. They had to do this on a regular basis, yes. It was too good not to.  
  
They continued until Tobirama couldn't hold it back anymore. His cock was too sensitive. Too stimulated and he was shifting his hips hoping to escape Izuna's delicious mouth, grunting around Izuna's cock and Izuna soon was pulling back, chuckling.  
  
“You're close, aren't you?”  
  
Without waiting for his answer, Izuna pushing his cock down Tobirama's throat again, almost until Tobirama was gagging around it then he pulled back completely, sitting on the side and looking down at him again. Tobirama was panting, lips parted, smeared with saliva and sore from the practice but his tongue was tickling in need to do it again, to continue until Izuna would find his release down his throat. He swallowed hard, eying Izuna, he shifted on the floor, pulling on the ropes around his wrists, opening his mouth again so Izuna would get the idea. Izuna smiled fondly at him but he kept his cock away, caressing his face and leaning down to kiss him instead.  
  
“I really, really want to,” Izuna hummed against his lips, helping him up on his knees again and caressing his hair. “I will not forget it. But I have something else in mind at the moment.”  
  
Izuna led him again, so he would be on his all fours, ass up in the air and his head resting on a pillow because he couldn't hold himself as his arms were still tied up behind his back. Izuna kissed his ass cheek, patting the other slowly, then he moved, surely to retrieve the oil bottle they usually used.  
  
Tobirama closed his eyes when he heard the cap pop off, he shivered, relaxing and waiting for Izuna to prepare him but it wasn't what happened. He did hear Izuna pour some of its content on his cock and he looked back, without understanding what was happening. Izuna usually prepared him before he added lube to his cock and it made Tobirama frown.  
  
“We're trying new things today,” Izuna whispered, pouring more oil on his fingers and Tobirama's frown deepened when Izuna made him join his legs again, he startled at the sensation of fingers pushing between his thighs, right under his balls.  
  
“What,” he trailed, blinking and biting his lower lip when Izuna's fingers retreated again, then pushed back between his legs.  
  
“Shush,” Izuna smiled. “Your thighs are too delicious to resist.”  
  
Tobirama was confused. Until Izuna placed himself behind him and pushed his cock between his thighs, in the lubed space he created and Tobirama arched his back a little to help. That made his balls push against the head of Izuna's cock and he shivered, as it did feel good. Grabbing the rope between his wrists, Izuna started moving slowly, and Tobirama was uncertain for a moment. Until he realized that it did feel good. There was some stimulation indeed. And Izuna's moans were a huge turn on.  
  
Tobirama closed his eyes under the sensation. It didn't take him long to accept it as it was, comfortable. He was enjoying himself indeed and even more, considering that there was no penetration, that only his cock was vaguely stimulated like this but knowing Izuna was taking pleasure in this act was enough. Almost using him for his sole pleasure but it wasn't the case. Not really. Tobirama loved the position he was in and he loved all the new things Izuna could teach him. This probably wasn't going to become one of his favorites but .. he wouldn't mind doing it again.  
  
Soon, only their respective grunts and the sound of Izuna's thighs slapping against his could be heard. The atmosphere was hot and humid as they both were sweating a lot and Tobirama's eyes kept rolling at the back of his head. Tobirama was well aware that he wouldn't be climaxing from this and this only, there were little chances it was enough stimulation, even for someone as sensitive as he was. But his only focus at the moment was Izuna's pleasure and Izuna obviously was enjoying the moment, his thrusts between his thighs becoming less regular, his breathing ragged.  
  
“Oh, fuck Tobi,” he was moaning and Tobirama startled when one of Izuna's hands moved from the rope he was holding to his hip, his nails digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood. “Fuck, you're so good.”  
  
Soon, Izuna collapsed on top of his back, teeth sinking into his shoulder but he never stopped moving and Tobirama thought, for a moment, that Izuna would at last touch him but he didn't. He only continued to move, his cock thrusting between his thighs at a good pace, making Tobirama more and more frustrated with the situation. He wanted to come now, he wanted to feel the orgasm build up and hit him hard. Izuna was good with this, way too much and it was why he had stopped caring about how this all shouldn't be happening. He and Izuna weren't meant to be, but here they were, having their fun together.  
  
Izuna climaxed. He cried out, probably loud enough for any passersby to hear but Tobirama couldn't care less as he felt warm semen make a mess of his belly and his thighs. He bit his lower lip hard, shuddering at the sensation, his guts clenching as he thought that he was responsible of this, as it always did. He had never imagined that making someone else feel that good would ever please him but here he was. And he loved it.  
  
It took Izuna a moment to pull back. With gentle but trembling hands, he led him to lie on his side, then his back and Tobirama had no shame when he parted his legs to show Izuna the mess he made. Even his cock was smeared with sperm, still oh so hard, begging for attention and the skin of his thighs reddened despite the oil. Izuna moaned at the sight, making him wrap his legs around his waist, he kissed him hard, his tongue invading his mouth promptly. Then he pulled back.  
  
“We'll do this again, yes ?” Izuna whispered against his skin, between two marks he was suckling on his neck again and Tobirama couldn't help nodding. He might not have taken a lot of physical pleasure from it but he didn't care. Seeing Izuna like this was worth it. Very much so. “I’ll give you a lot more in return.”  
  
Tobirama bit his lip at the prospect, trembling in need at the mere idea of it and he kissed back as Izuna claimed his lips against, fingers combing his hair away from his face. Izuna was always attentive after sex, no matter what and it was the only tender gestures Tobirama accepted between them.  
  
“Izu,” Tobirama called him after a pause, swallowing hard and dizzy in need. “I need to ..”  
  
“That you do,” Izuna teased, smiling, then he pulled back. “But I've got a meeting in a couple of minutes, I can't be late.”  
  
“What ?”  
  
Izuna stood, grabbing one of the wet clothes they kept around for when they needed to clean up, he wiped the sperm off his cock without a word then he retrieved his clothes, started dressing up again. He was looking so detached now, so distant and Tobirama still couldn't move, seeing how tied up he was.  
  
“I'll be back for you in a couple of hours,” Izuna glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, stretching and rubbing the back of his head. “Be good and wait for me Senju, yes ?”  
  
Tobirama didn't have the time to answer. Izuna exited the bedroom without looking back and soon, the front door was heard being closed shut. He blinked. Then he started to pull against the rope. It was no use, though. Izuna was too good at tying people up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys ! Thank you for all the comments <3

Keeping track of time without a clock wasn't an easy task. Tobirama tried, but it was hard to focus on anything at first, considering how turned on he still was despite Izuna's departure. Then, his body started to cool down again, his breathing evened, his cock became flaccid and he was able to fully register the kind of situation he was in.  
  
Naked, lying down on his bedroom's floor, tied up with dried sperm on his belly, cock and thighs. What a sight he would be if anyone decided to walk in. It was unlikely, nobody would dare entering his home without his authorization. Expect Hashirama. And it would be bad, seeing how indiscreet Hashirama was but, hopefully, his brother hadn't ditched his workload yet.  
  
His legs weren't tied together, though, which was a good point and Tobirama was able to stand, at least. He couldn't hope untying himself, not when it was Izuna who trapped his wrists together but at least he wasn't miserably lying on the floor anymore and, seeing it would be the best option if anyone decided to enter his place, Tobirama moved to his bed, he slithered between the mattress and the duvet and he gritted his teeth as he placed his head down the pillow. It wasn't a comfortable position, not when his arms were attached behind his back but he could pretend sleeping, if anyone came, at least. Facing the door as he was, no one would notice his arms under the blanket.  
  
He was seething, though. Angry at Izuna for leaving him like this. He didn't care for the lack of release, that he could live with but being left there like some toy after being used ? What was Izuna thinking? That he was some common whore at his disposal ? Tobirama wasn't a fool, he knew there was nothing but sex between the two of them and he knew there would never be more than that. And he was aware of their dynamic, that the submissive part of him Izuna was so talented to pull out of him wasn't just a game. It was what made it so good, so intense and addictive. But. It always had worked both ways. He gave Izuna a lot, including some of his pride and Izuna offered him his expertise in return, as well as respect.  
  
Leaving him like this wasn't respectful.  
  
Izuna did return. Tobirama didn't know if it was after a couple of hours as he stated before or a longer time but he came back and Tobirama sat up in the bed, waiting. To say that Izuna now looked exhausted was an understatement, he looked worn down to the bone and his good mood from earlier was gone. It didn't appease Tobirama's anger, though and he frowned when Izuna took his coat off, threw it on the bed and climbed to sit next to him.  
  
“Untie me.”  
  
Izuna did as he was told, slipping a hand behind his back and ridding him of the rope. Then, he tried to lean against Tobirama's chest but Tobirama shifted away from him, he left the bed and opened the wardrobe to retrieve fresh clothes.  
  
“Tobi,” Izuna called him in a soft tone.  
  
Tobirama ignored him, as he headed for the bathroom to clean up and get dressed again. Oh they would talk but he needed to get hydrated properly again at first, to eat something. Then only would he face Izuna and not a second earlier.  
  
Opening the doors leading from the kitchen to the backyard, Tobirama looked at the sky for a second but it was early enough still. He'd be able to work a bit in his lab, once he'd be satiated.  
  
Izuna was quick to join him in the kitchen, while he was preparing tea. Tobirama didn't have to ask, as Izuna touched the seals keeping his chakra under control to remove them, his fingers dragging along his arm for a second but Tobirama pulled away, side eyeing him. Alright it was a bit worrisome to see Izuna in such a state. Izuna was a great shinobi, which meant he had a lot of emotional control. He only ever let out what mattered and nothing more, unlike that exact moment. It didn't mean it softened Tobirama's heart. They didn't do this, after all. He'd admit they were friends. But they didn't do the whole affection stuff.  
  
“You leave now.”  
  
Izuna looked up, his surprise showing a little, then he frowned. “I .. Are you not going to offer tea ?”  
  
“No,” Tobirama stated as he was pouring himself a cup and started to drink it almost right away. It wasn't polite and certainly not the way his mother raised him but he couldn't care less at the moment.  
  
“What got into you now ?” Izuna snarled, what seemed to be left of his self control snapping and glaring at him. Anyone else would probably be scared of that man, that exact moment and for good reasons, Izuna was dreadful when he was angry and even more when he was on a battlefield but Tobirama probably was one of the only shinobi around to be able to claim not being intimidated by him. He almost killed him after all. Not many people could claim anything of the sort.  
  
“Pissy you didn't get your release ?”  
  
Tobirama blinked. Then he glared back, straightening his back and towering Izuna. Which probably wasn't too impressive for the Uchiha, despite their height difference, Izuna never was scared before. If anything, it made Izuna smirk that annoying way of his and all Tobirama wanted was to rip that smile off his face.  
  
“That, I am used to,” Tobirama answered. He wasn't meaning to talk about their encounters together, if anything, each one of them brought him pleasure but he never exactly talked about his previous partners with Izuna. Izuna didn't need to know about them. It was his private life, after all. And Izuna seemed startled for a second, his eyes widening comically as if he thought he was stating not taking pleasure with him. It made Tobirama roll his eyes, as Izuna knew better and was always so smug about it. “But you went too far. Our .. deal is over.”  
  
“Our deal ?” Izuna repeated without understanding, then he frowned again, forgetting about his confusion almost immediately. “Too far? What, you have second thoughts about having your thighs fucked like that ? You didn't seem too bothered when it happened.”  
  
“It has nothing to do with that,” Tobirama growled at the other, glaring at the Uchiha. Was he playing stupid now ? Was he mocking him ?  
  
“What the fuck are you going on about then ?” Izuna snapped again, waving an arm around as if to emphasize his anger and Tobirama snarled at him.  
  
“I am not a toy for you to use and dispose the way you did,” Tobirama let it out, stepping closer and Izuna did flinch for a split second. “I will not tolerate being part of your amusement. So I put an end to this.”  
  
Izuna spluttered. Which usually was Madara's thing when he was at loss of words, Tobirama had found out recently and he sometimes couldn't stop thinking about how terribly amusing it was. He hadn't imagined the two shared this but he had the proof right now. Though, contrary to Madara, Izuna was quick to get his wits back and his eyes darkened again.  
  
“I had planned to come back within fifteen minutes, the excuse was nothing but a lie, to tease you,” he answered and he showed some teeth when Tobirama rolled his eyes. “I swear I did !”  
  
“I don't care,” the Senju spat, detaching each word for emphasis. “What I said stands. It's over.”  
  
“Don't you want to know why I was gone for so long ?” Izuna eventually questioned after Tobirama turned away with his cup of tea, trying to calm down. It wasn't easy with how Izuna wouldn’t leave yet. Couldn't he just go ?  
  
“No.”  
  
Izuna huffed. He didn't talk anymore but he did leave either which annoyed Tobirama even more. Why wasn't be leaving ? Why was he staying there after Tobirama made it clear several times that he didn't want him around anymore ? Was it a too difficult concept to accept ? Was it too hard for him to understand the words? Or to accept them ?  
  
Tobirama decided to ignore Izuna completely. Maybe if he did, Izuna would finally take the hint and leave. Or he'd grow too frustrated with him and go. Either way was fine with Tobirama at the moment and even now, as he was calming down, he didn't want Izuna around anymore. He could accept the excuse, how Izuna had wanted to tease and be gone for fifteen minutes only, he could and he would, had it been what happened. But it wasn't. He laid tied up in his bed for hours and Tobirama wasn't sure he ever felt as wrong as he did ever before. He was fine with Izuna not being around when he woke up after they spent the night together because he had asked for it. He wasn't, with how things happened today.  
  
Tobirama had decided to go to his lab for distraction and for the rest of the day when Izuna moved. He stepped closer, behind his back, making Tobirama tense because despite everything, some feelings remained and his body acted naturally wary around Uchihas, he gritted his teeth when Izuna's arms wrapped around his waist and Izuna pushed his head between his shoulder blades. They didn't do this, unless it was after sex, they didn't hug or cuddle, even when they spent the night together. It usually was practical when Izuna spent the night.  
  
This, though ? This wasn't part of them and Tobirama was about to push Izuna away when Izuna talked again.  
  
“Please, Tobi,” he mumbled against his back, his arms tightening. “I really need my friend.”  
  
Were they friends? Probably. They did spend time together, sometimes, time that didn't involve sex and Tobirama enjoyed these moments. It was the definition of friendship, wasn't it ? Alright, they were friends and they could remain so without the sex part. But he didn't understand why Izuna would need him. And why would he sound almost pained now ? Sure he did notice his change of mood but…  
  
Sighing, Tobirama lowered his head. He didn't like hugs. They were .. too weird. He didn't even enjoy sharing these with his brothers, despite how Hashirama often forced him into them but it did sound like Izuna needed one at the moment. So, he turned around, slowly, he wrapped his arms around Izuna in return, he nuzzled his hair when he felt him all but tremble against him and he closed his eyes. Izuna would better not be playing with him, right now. Tobirama wouldn't forgive him.  
  
“Fuck, you're good.”  
  
The comment made Tobirama frown again, as he had no idea where it was coming from, he cupped the back of Izuna's neck with his hand, hoping that keeping him against his chest would make him just stop talking.  
  
They didn't move for a long time. Izuna all but snuggled into his arms and Tobirama standing there, feeling a bit awkward with it all as he did because they didn't do this but he didn't want to stop before Izuna didn't need it anymore. An annoying thing, really but Tobirama waited, until Izuna pulled back on his own and he was surprised with how drained Izuna looked at the moment. Dark circles under the eyes, his eyes a little red, his whole body slumped where he was standing. It all made Tobirama worried, he never saw Izuna in such a state before.  
  
Izuna kissed him. It wasn't prompted by anything but a glance to his lips, which startled Tobirama and made him want to push the other away. He had been so sure he wanted nothing to do with Izuna anymore, when it came to this barely minutes ago and yet … all of him was pushing him to continue, to kiss back and accept it. Izuna always was a great kisser, making his whole body hurt in need with the simplest kiss and Tobirama didn't like it but he didn't want it to stop either. Fuck. He hated it so much.  
  
But he didn't push Izuna away. And Izuna, as an answer to his lack of negative reaction, moved his arms from his waist to his neck, wrapping it gently and fingers tangling into his hair in a soft grip. Tobirama moaned at that, Izuna was well aware of how sensitive he was when it came to hair pulling and he was using it. Two minutes passed and Tobirama didn't care anymore.  
  
“I’m sorry I left,” Izuna muttered the apology against his lips, between two kisses, his voice breaking a little which made Tobirama frown. “I didn't mean to make you feel this way. It wasn't my intention.”  
  
“Stop talking,” Tobirama told him because he didn't want to hear it just now. Maybe .. maybe they were not entirely over. It was hard to give up on something he enjoyed so much, on something that made him feel good but he still was too angry to forgive Izuna completely. It would need some time. And Izuna would need to not push it too hard.  
  
“Fine,” the word was spat against his lips but Izuna soon was claiming them again.  
  
Tobirama was annoyed. For he could feel the heat building inside his core. Because kissing led to sex and sex with Izuna was the best he ever had, his body had quickly linked both activities and reacted to it without much prompting. Tobirama didn't have control over it, which was the annoying part but he did shiver when Izuna started to caress his chest over his clothes, his hand oh so slow, following scars he couldn't see but knew by heart by now. They always were more sensitive. Tobirama secretly adored it.  
  
The kiss deepened but its pace remained slow still. There was no rush, none at all at the moment and Tobirama had only two things in mind. Izuna and how the doors leading outside were still opened, as he could feel the summer breeze blow in and around them. He used his foot to kick them closed, no one needed to know about what they did and it made Izuna smile against his lips, parting for a second and his sharingan shining with amusement.  
  
“Ever fucked in a kitchen ?”  
  
Tobirama didn't need to answer as the answer was obvious. No, he never did this. And he didn't need to ask Izuna either, if he did. Of course he ever had sex in a kitchen. Finding a place where he never had a sexual intercourse would be harder. The Hokage's office, maybe ? Or maybe he did, with someone else.  
  
Pushing that thought out of his head, as it didn't concern him, Tobirama looked around, hoping to identify spots that would be comfortable enough for what was coming but Izuna was quicker with it. Already he was retreating toward the countertop, which made Tobirama frown as it probably wouldn't be too hygienic. Then again, he could always clean up later. Well. He always cleaned up after all.  
  
Izuna positioned himself between him and the countertop, one hand on his hips to keep him close, which made Tobirama realize that he was kind of hard already and Izuna shared his state of arousal, with nothing but kissing.  
  
The pause didn't last long, as Izuna claimed his lips again, deep yet still painfully slow and making Tobirama's hair stand on his arms. How he loved this, how he loved the way it made him feel and he could picture his words from before crumble more and more with each passing second. He would have regretted it, Tobirama knew. He would and he already did, in a way.  
  
They didn't kiss for a longer time, though. Not that fully at least, as Izuna started undressing, pulling off piece of clothing one after another, in turns until the two of them were bare in the kitchen. A very first occurence for Tobirama and it made him feel weird for a second but it didn't last because at least, he wasn't alone in this. Izuna didn't seem to care, as he pulled him close again, caressing his skin and his lips going for his neck and shoulders now. It made him moan. Izuna smiled at it.  
  
“Today truly is for first times,” Izuna commented, more to himself than to him as Tobirama was all but confused with his words but he didn't ask for clarification. He merely moaned again, as Izuna's fingers brushed against his cock, making it jolt in need for more and harden a little. Izuna's other hand landed on his butt, Tobirama's back arched in memory of their many previous encounters. Izuna chuckled at it but it made no other move, kissing him again instead.  
  
Tobirama was having a hard time finding a sense in all this. Izuna seemed to be aiming for slow sex, similar to what they sometimes indulged in when the two of them were too tired for anything else but that didn't fit with the decor. That kind of intercourse would be easier to do in the bedroom, no ? On his bed ? Or maybe his lack of experience was giving him wrong ideas about it all. Either way, Tobirama was trusting enough with Izuna, when it came to it. And he was well aware that he probably shouldn't but he couldn't help it either.  
  
Soon, Izuna initiated more contact. It wasn't much, merely the tilting of his hips against his but the Uchiha was well aware of his liking for the practice. A simple thing, their cocks rubbing against each other and precum helping with the friction but Tobirama loved it. He had realized so the first time it happened more by accident than on purpose, Izuna had been pinning him down against the bed and kind of fighting to keep him there as Tobirama had wanted to reverse their roles, not yet comfortable with being on his back with Izuna above him. Because of the struggle, their cocks had been in contact the whole time, rubbing against one another, despite the clothes they still had been wearing. Tobirama climaxed from it. Izuna took advantage of it several times that night and Tobirama stopped caring about being on his back.  
  
Tobirama choked on saliva as Izuna pulled him just a bit closer to intensify the sensations and he buried his face against the crook of his neck. It usually Izuna who liked to leave marks, as a claim on him and Tobirama didn't care as long as he could keep them hidden but he promptly wrapped his lips on a part of Izuna's skin, biting and suckling. Izuna answered with a moan followed by a clear “yes”, an encouragement for Tobirama to continue and he did just that, until the skin was red enough to match the sharingan.  
  
“Do it again,” Izuna was pleading, his nails digging into his skin and making Tobirama feel hotter than before. He wasn't sure he ever heard that tone in Izuna's voice, borderline needy and panting he was, and it made Tobirama realize how much a turn on it was, how good it made him feel. He had been aware of his attraction for Izuna for a long time now, sleeping together made it quite real but that was another level of need. He wanted that man to feel good. So he did it again, he marked his neck and Izuna seemed to melt against him, falling to his knees the exact moment Tobirama pulled back again and taking all of his cock into his mouth in one go.  
  
Tobirama almost climaxed on the spot. It was a close call. A very close one but he held back and his hands went automatically for Izuna's hair, grabbing hard. Izuna moaned appreciatively. He didn't gag. He was too used to it to gag.  
  
It didn't take long before Tobirama's control over his body snapped. It wasn't the same as earlier, to be standing was making it more intense somehow, his legs turning into jelly each time Izuna pulled back, sucking hard on his cock and using his tongue to tease it. Soon, Tobirama was forced to hold himself on the countertop, bent in half and crying out his pleasure into his arms to muffled himself. The frustration he built up earlier was coming back full force with Izuna's help, reminding him that he didn't finish and did need to.  
  
Izuna didn't let him though. He was close, very close but Izuna pulled back the moment he spotted the first signs that he was going to climax. Tobirama moaned in despair because of it, almost whining as Izuna was kissing his thighs and he shivered because of the air feeling cold on his now wet erection but he straightened again when Izuna stood and led him to, he kissed back when Izuna claimed his lips.  
  
“Izu,” he mumbled against the Uchiha's mouth, clenching his fingers around Izuna's hair. “Don't you dare pulling the same thing you did earlier.”  
  
“No,” Izuna shook his head and smiled. “I'm staying. Do you have oil around here?”  
  
Tobirama's eyes landed on his cooking oil immediately, despite remembering the quick lesson Izuna gave him when they started doing this, when he stated that they should use a specific oil for their encounters, and not just anything oily or soapy enough to use as lube. But Izuna didn't hesitate when he grabbed the bottle, he sniffed its content and shrugged.  
  
“Good enough.”  
  
Tobirama grimaced but he didn't comment. Not the right oil was better than no oil at all. He learned it the hard way years ago.  
  
What he hadn't planned, though, was for Izuna to push the bottle into his hand. Tobirama was confused with the gesture, wondering if Izuna wanted him to prepare himself. Which he never did before. Izuna was even too good with that for him to bother. But before he could say anything, Izuna was smiling already, kissing his jaw.  
  
“First times I said,” he reminded him in a purr, nuzzling his neck and keeping him close. “I want you to fuck me.”  
  
It took time for Tobirama to register the words and what they meant. He thought he didn't hear well at first, because of his state of arousal and the fact that his cock probably was receiving more blood than his brain. He blinked several times, in confusion then he looked at Izuna's eyes and shivered when Izuna kissed him.  
  
First times indeed. He wasn't sure Izuna knew to what extent but Tobirama, as he preferred to keep this for himself, wasn't going to tell either. But they never switched roles before. Izuna always was on top, taking care of everything while Tobirama was enjoying himself and it worked well like this. Tobirama didn't care as long as he felt good. And penetration had become something he almost longed for when they were together.  
  
What Izuna probably didn't know, though, was the fact that he never did this at all before, not even with his previous partners. It never truly bothered him, even if some people seemed to take pride into the fact they always were on top. And Tobirama was a proud man but he wasn't stupid enough to ignore what he preferred in order to keep up with appearances. Still. He was confused. Why would Izuna want to change something that worked ? Why would he want to change the rules between them ?  
  
“Try it before you say no,” Izuna purred against his skin, a tempting caress following his collarbones to his neck. “Yes?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He would try. Because Izuna seemed to want this and he was a little curious as well. Who wouldn't be ? Learning was his biggest kink and Izuna always was willing to teach him. Never showing any annoyance. How could he ever resist ?  
  
Izuna was slow, when he grabbed his hand to lead it to his ass. Tobirama loved that ass already, loved to grab it during the act when his wrists weren't tied and Izuna knew. Tobirama noticed him several times, in more proper situations, showing it off a little for him to watch. A kind of a treat and a tease as well, of course. But Tobirama couldn't exactly complain.  
  
Tobirama grabbed a good handful of it, at first, making Izuna squirm in pleasure, then he looked at Izuna's eyes, questioning. Izuna would need to be guiding him, if he wanted him to do things right and Izuna seemed to get the idea because he smiled, opening the oil bottle, he poured some on the fingers of his free hand.  
  
“Slow and careful,” Izuna breathed out, pecking at his lips. “It's been some time. I've had planned getting it from you for a while but you never seemed interested.”  
  
“Couldn't you ask someone else ?” Tobirama shrugged, smearing the oil along his fingers curiously, wondering if it would be enough.  
  
“Why would I ask anyone else when you're right there for me, Senju,” Izuna chuckled, the tip of his tongue trailing along his neck. “Less talking, more doing now.”  
  
Izuna's smirk all but widened when Tobirama reached for his entrance with his oiled up fingers. He didn't say a word, leaving it to him to discover what it was like to touch someone else this way; it was a strange sensation indeed. But Izuna was relaxed, to say the least, staying close and pushing himself from the countertop to help with the process, his back arched so his butt would be perking out for him.  
  
“Slow and careful,” Izuna repeated, with an encouraging nod. “One finger at a time.”  
  
Tobirama nodded at the instructions. He was oh so comfortable, despite it all, confident as well and he took his sweet time touching at first, discovering what it was like. It wasn't as if he never touched himself, but he never actually prepared himself. Izuna did that for him and it felt too good to change it. But he knew the sensation and he couldn't look away from Izuna's eyes when he pushed his middle finger in, enjoying the way Izuna's lids fluttered over the sharingan, the way he parted his lips and leaned up against him, clenching around his finger for a second then relaxing again.  
  
Tobirama was entranced. Because of the look on Izuna's face when he started thrusting his finger in and out of him, how delicious it seemed to be to him. His nails digging into his shoulders as Izuna was struggling to keep himself straight up against him, licking his lips and humming in rhythm with his finger. He was showing so much at the moment, turning Tobirama on even more than he already was. He wasn't sure he was going to last very long, when they'd get to it, but he'd only have to blame Izuna for it. He did so in the past, that, at least, wouldn't be a first.  
  
Izuna told him when he was good to add fingers and he did so carefully. It was quick, to his standards but these were based on his personal experience. Izuna always took so much time stretching him. It sometimes felt as if it amused him, Tobirama couldn't help thinking but after around half the time Izuna usually took to use one finger on him, three of his were in Izuna and Izuna's eyes kept rolling at the back of his head and he kept pushing against them in rhythm, to deepen their effect, to make it more intense. He was sensitive, that much was obvious. Or he really, really liked this.  
  
“Tobi,” he was moaning against his skin, whining now and Tobirama slowed a little, hoping it would help him communicate. “Let’s .. Fuck me.”  
  
Tobirama was hesitant when he retreated his fingers. It had been .. enjoyable. Not that it brought him physical pleasure but to see Izuna's mask crumbling a little, to see him turn into a needy mess ? Tobirama hadn't imagined he'd enjoy it so much. He hadn't imagined Izuna would even look like this either, sweating profusely, hair sticking to his face and skin so hot that Tobirama didn't want to move away from him.  
  
But he eventually did as he was prompted, freeing his fingers and trying to ignore the sensation on them. It probably showed that he didn't like that part, as Izuna handed him some clothes for him to clean them and Tobirama did that while Izuna was taking other matters into his hands. Like lubing his cock with the oil, generous with quantities.  
  
Then, he turned around, propping himself up the countertop, so his ass was at the exact right height for Tobirama to do what he was supposed to and he looked at him over his shoulder. Smug, as always. But the effects was a little ruined with his panting and the way he had parted his legs.  
  
Tobirama was stunned with the view. Not just because of Izuna's beautiful ass, but .. Izuna always was more dominant with him. He never showed anything else, and here he was, a needy mess on his countertop, waiting to be fucked. He couldn't say he didn't like it, though.  
  
Izuna kissed back, when Tobirama claimed his lips, he moaned when he pressed his hips against his bottom, wiggling it a little as a teaser and Tobirama groaned as he bit the back of his neck hard enough to leave a mark. It didn't looked like Izuna cared the very least, shivering hard and rolling his shoulders because of it.  
  
“Go on now,” Izuna told him. “It’s fine if it doesn't last long.”  
  
Tobirama could have been offended, but he wasn't. He already knew that he wasn't going to last long, he was too turned on, already too much on edge because of the fun they had before and just seeing Izuna in this position was too much. So, he nodded at him, straightened, his hands getting lost on Izuna's hips for a moment.  
  
He had to use one of them though, to grab his cock, lead it against Izuna's entrance and keep it straight as he pushed forward. Tobirama was mesmerised with it though, his eyes focused on how his cock was disappearing centimeter by centimeter, until it was fully sheathed, down to the base, warm and comfortable.  
  
Izuna's throaty moan wasn't enough to distract him, Tobirama couldn't look away. It was .. it was so much to handle and he was having a hard time not climaxing on that very moment but he managed, breathing deep and clenching his fingers around Izuna's hips hard enough to make him wonder if he was hurting. Not that Izuna seemed to mind the very least. If anything, he was arching his back in answer.  
  
“Yes,” he was breathing out, his eyes rolling back. “You're so, so good.”  
  
“I .. haven't moved yet,” Tobirama struggled to answer, too close, way too much and trembling in need to climax. “I'm .. going to ..”  
  
“I told you it's fine, Tobi,” Izuna repeated in a soft tone, reassuring and smiling back at him. “Do your best.”  
  
Tobirama did as he was told. Pulling back slowly so he could control himself, his eyes still completely focused on his cock, then thrusting in again and hearing Izuna huff, it felt good to him as well. It was official, though, this was the first time he was doing this, the very first and he was enjoying himself a lot. He'd probably accept to do it again later, as long as it was with Izuna. He .. wasn't sure he'd ever enjoy sex with anyone but him anyways.  
  
Setting up a slow pace, Tobirama started to move despite not wanting to come just now. He wasn't sure he'd be able to give Izuna an orgasm, he wouldn't last long enough for it but it showed that Izuna was enjoying himself anyways. He was and Tobirama did his best to hold back in order to make it last, for the two of them.  
  
“Yes, Tobi, yes,” Izuna was muttering under his breath, looking back at him and smiling. “Harder.”  
  
Tobirama wasn't sure he should, seeing his current state but he trusted Izuna when it came to sex. It wouldn't be different this time either and, gripping Izuna's hips, he went harder.  
  
That did it. Tobirama climaxed instantly, unable to hold back anymore, bending in half over Izuna as he did so, his nails digging into his skin, strongly enough probably to leave marks and he shuddered at the sensation. It was all too much, overwhelming, intense and deep. The most mind blowing orgasm he ever had and it took him a lot of time to gather himself, to regain control over his body again, barely enough to realize that the strange, foreign sensation around his head was Izuna's hand. He had reached back for him, fingers combing his hair and Tobirama hid against his neck when he realized that Izuna was talking.  
  
“All good,” he was saying, his tone soft and caring. “We'll do it again if you want. You'll build up your stamina, you'll last longer.”  
  
Tobirama wasn't sure he should answer. So he didn't. He barely pulled back, freeing his now very flaccid cock and he nuzzled against Izuna's neck and the marks he left there earlier.  
  
“How do you feel ?”  
  
“Good,” Tobirama managed to answer, between pants and wrapping his arms around the other.  
  
Izuna hummed, then he straightened, prompting Tobirama to follow his lead and he turned in his arms so they could kiss. It was a slow, lazy kiss, as Tobirama had troubles remembering how his body worked and he didn't want to be standing but they couldn't just sit in the middle of the kitchen, right ?  
  
“You .. didn't ..” Tobirama trailed, unsure what he should say and Izuna huffed, a smile on the lips.  
  
“I did, earlier.”  
  
Tobirama nodded. Izuna had him wrap his arms around him and hold him close.  
  
How they reached the bedroom with tea was a mystery to Tobirama. His head still too light to register everything, he just let it happen and it probably all was Izuna's doing. It wouldn't be surprising, Izuna was good when it came to leading him and he wouldn't have troubles taking him to the bedroom, seeing the state he was in.  
  
The cup of tea did help him get a bit more grounded. Tobirama was more aware of his surroundings, of the decreasing light around them and how Izuna had settled against him. They usually didn't do this and Izuna knew but Tobirama didn't have the strength to pull back today. It was only his arm slung around Izuna's shoulders, Izuna leaning against his side, nothing more. They weren't cuddling. Tobirama was comfortable enough with this.  
  
As for his anger from earlier, well, Tobirama wouldn't forget. And Izuna'd better not pull another trick like this one on him. This time, Tobirama wouldn't allow it.  
  
“I ..”  
  
Tobirama blinked, when he heard Izuna's hesitation. It wasn't his type to hesitate, it wasn't something he usually did and yet, here he was. It wasn't a good omen for what was coming, Tobirama knew but he wasn't in the mood to argue. And Izuna was looking so drained again, when he turned toward him and placed his head against his shoulder.  
  
“Earlier .. I was called for an urgent meeting,” Izuna admitted, his eyes unfocused. “An Uchiha only meeting. I really was planning to come back quickly, you know, I wouldn't have left you there for anyone to find you like this.”  
  
Tobirama didn't answer, because he didn't know what to say. Izuna didn't seem to wait for it anyways.  
  
“Madara.. has gone blind,” Izuna admitted in a grave tone, his voice breaking. “We knew it was coming but .. we didn't think it would happen that quickly. We've spared our eyes the best we could ever since the degeneration started but … Madara's eyes are dead now.”  
  
“What .. does it mean ?” Tobirama asked but he knew already. They spoke of this before, even if a little only. There was only one solution.  
  
“I'm giving him my eyes,” Izuna stated. “Tomorrow morning. I've spent all that time convincing him. He's stubborn.”  
  
A  
  
“Can I spend the night ?”  
  
Despite his current state, Tobirama heard other words in Izuna's question. He heard his apprehension, his need for reassurance. And it was his duty, as his friend, to provide. His to help. It didn't make the lump in his throat hurt less, though.  
  
“Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week, since the surgery. A whole week and Tobirama hadn't seen Izuna since that other day, when he spent the night in his bed and stayed in the morning. It hadn't been as unpleasant as Tobirama thought it would be. But the exceptional circumstances probably had something to do with it.  
  
Tobirama couldn't say he didn't miss Izuna, though. He couldn't stop thinking about him and the only hint he had that his friend was still alive was the fact that no funeral had been organized. It wasn't really reassuring, but it was something, at least.  
  
Madara seemed well enough. They had walked past each other several times during the last days and, even if exhausted, Madara looked well. But Tobirama had seen his eyes, he had recognized Izuna's, and it made him feel uncomfortable. Madara had noticed. And it made him look sad.  
  
They didn't speak about it. He and Madara weren't friends and their relationship was too fickle yet to ruin it all with such an important subject, Tobirama knew. He didn't want to ruin all the efforts they both made since their establishment in Konoha. The first anniversary of the peace treaty was coming, after all. Tobirama still had a hard time accepting it had been so long already. It also meant that he and Izuna had been doing all this for a long time.  
  
Not speaking about what happened didn't mean they couldn't speak of anything else and Tobirama had questions. One more important than the others, one he couldn't shake off and he was quickly realizing that he needed to know. But he had to wait until it was the two of them only, no one else needed to hear about this.  
  
The opportunity arrived one morning, when Hashirama had gone for snacks. His way to ditch work when he was bored and he wouldn't come back just yet. Madara and he had decided to take scrolls to the archives, to put them away and Tobirama knew it was his chance. The archives were always empty, no one was ever needed there. And it was discreet as well.  
  
He hesitated, though. Enough that Madara noticed and Madara glanced at him, Izuna's dark eyes making him shiver a little.  
  
“What is it ?”  
  
Tobirama looked away. He couldn't face these eyes yet. “How's Izuna ?”  
  
There was a long silence, during which Madara didn't stop staring. He had tensed up, frozen on his spot in an almost comical way but the subject was too serious to smile about it. And Madara too unstable to be laughed at.  
  
“Recovering,” Madara provided, resuming what he had been doing and breathing out through the nose. “He's asked about you.”  
  
“Has he ?” Tobirama frowned.  
  
“Several times.”  
  
The tone in Madara's voice allowed no doubt. It also told him that the conversation was over.  
  
They didn't address each other for the rest of the day, or only for work related matters. It wasn't out of the ordinary, they both committed to their tasks and worked well together. Hashirama often commented on how freaky it was, seeing how they generally couldn't get along but what about it ? He shouldn't complain, seeing that it worked this way. They didn't try killing each other either. It was all good.  
  
It was only when the sun started to set and the stack of scrolls on their respective desk almost done with that Madara spoke again. His tone was soft, softer than before and he actually walked to him, instead of keeping his distances. He cleared his throat.  
  
“Izuna stays at my place, until he's used to it,” Madara told him, keeping his eyes casted away and his fingers playing with the hem of his sleeve. “He'd be happy if you came.”  
  
“I .. will,” Tobirama was quick to answer. He wanted to see Izuna again after all, make sure all was fine with him. Eye surgery wasn't a simple thing, even if the Uchihas excelled in it. And the fact that Izuna hadn't been spotted in the village yet while Madara seemed well enough was quite worrying. Rumors were wild. People wouldn't stop saying that Izuna was dying.  
  
Madara's home was situated in the middle of his clan's district. It was meant to change, soon but their first installment had been secured this way. They had wanted to keep Senjus and Uchihas apart from each other to avoid incidents but people had been meddling more and more lately, asking to create one whole village where they would live together rather than stay away from each other.  
  
Tobirama was a stranger to this place. He only ever came here for official reasons and he noticed the glances shot his way but ignored them. He had no time for it and he knocked at Madara's door as soon as he reached it.  
  
It was Izuna who opened it. Which took Tobirama aback. He blinked, several times, taking in all of Izuna in one glance, he parted his lips, gaping like a fish out of the water. This wasn't what he had braced himself for. He had imagined Izuna would be bedridden for some time, that he would be weakened or sicklish. He wasn't. If anything, he looked quite like his usual self, except for the bandage around his head, covering his eyes. And the smile that pulled at his lips was just the same he offered him the surgery's morning, right before he left.  
  
“Are you going to stay there ?” He questioned in a teasing tone, and he chuckled when Tobirama looked away. “It’s about time you visit me!”  
  
“I ..” Tobirama started but the rest of his words got lost. What was he supposed to say ? He wasn't even sure and Izuna grabbed his hand, pulled him inside, he closed the door.  
  
“Madara's not home,” Izuna stated, stepping closer and nuzzling his shoulder. “I hadn't thought of you when he said he had found someone to keep me company.”  
  
“You are … well.”  
  
Izuna snorted, pulling back. “Of course I am. You thought I would die from something as simple as that ?”  
  
Tobirama shrugged, quick to realize that Izuna couldn't see it, he bit his lip and scratched the back of his head. Maybe he did think so.  
  
Before he could overthink it, though, Izuna was stepping closer again, his hands finding his shoulders with some hesitation, he tiptoed and pushed their lips together in a languid kiss.  
  
Tobirama was surprised with it, at first, he hadn't thought it would happen. Then, he remembered where he was, in the middle of the Uchiha district, in the clan head's home and he stepped back with wide eyes, pinching his lips as Izuna frowned at him and emitted a frustrated sound.  
  
“Tobi, it's been a week,” Izuna immediately complained, pursing his lips and stepping closer again. “And I really, really want sex right now.”  
  
“What about .. Madara ?” Tobirama harshly whispered, shaking his head. “What if someone comes to check on you ?”  
  
“Madara's out for the night, he won't come back before morning,” Izuna stated, in a firm tone. “And no one will come check on me. I'm a grown man, I know how to take care of myself.”  
  
“But …”  
  
Izuna placed his hand against his forehead, then he sighed. “Listen, we can talk of it later if you really want to. But right now, all I have in mind is you and how much I want you. So can we do just that?”  
  
Tobirama hesitated again, though. Because even if Izuna seemed well, it didn't mean that his body had fully recovered from the surgery yet. It didn't mean they should be doing anything of the sort and yet, he didn't move, when Izuna walked closer again, circling his waist with his arms and nuzzling at his neck, inhaling his smell in deep breaths. Before he could realize, Tobirama had placed his nose against the Uchiha's hair, closing his eyes and Izuna was humming appreciatively.  
  
“Did you miss me, Senju ?” Izuna questioned, in a low, tempting tone, as he leaned up, to kiss his lips, his tongue soon invading his mouth and Tobirama melted, hugging back, grabbing the back of Izuna's blouse. He hadn't planned anything of the sort when he came, he had only wanted to make sure that Izuna was alive. He was. And it didn't look like he had lost anything more than his eyesight.  
  
“Did you ?”  
  
Tobirama was almost thankful Izuna couldn't see, as he felt his cheeks burn, as he looked away in embarrassment and he ignored the man's smile, when Izuna grabbed his hand and led him in the house. It was big, as it was Madara's and his position required it, several bedrooms, one big bathroom, an office. It was a house meant for a family, truly.  
  
The bedroom was poorly lit with a couple of oil lamps that Izuna ignored. Instead, he took him to the futon, sat him down and straddled his lap without saying a word, kissing his neck and running his fingers through his hair. Tobirama couldn't help shivering under the attention, under the delicious pleasure he was taking, he couldn't help wanting more despite his reluctance. A week was long. He wouldn't have minded before, he spent years without sex, not even using his hand as Izuna questioned, once. But sex with Izuna was too good to not be missed. It was intense and addictive and Tobirama did miss it. It didn't mean he would tell Izuna.  
  
Izuna wasn't bothered with his lost eyes, it seemed. He was touching all the right places and Tobirama was left to moan under the touch, his back against the wall, his hands enjoying the firmness of Izuna's amazing ass. Izuna's back was arching because of his touch. It made Tobirama swallow hard, in remembrance of their last encounter, when Izuna asked him to fuck him against his kitchen's countertop. Tobirama would be lying, if he said that he didn't think about it during the past week. He didn't do anything with the memories, as he hadn't known about Izuna's state, he would have felt sick to the bone if he masturbated to it and had been told that Izuna hadn't made it through the surgery. But the idea stuck to him for a long time still.  
  
It didn't take long for his cock to turn completely hard. It was uncomfortable, because of his clothes and he would have been wearing something a bit bigger, had he know. He always did when he knew he would be meeting Izuna, for that exact reason. He never planned for Izuna to be so straightforward tonight.  
  
The next kiss was softer. Izuna had placed fingers against his cheek, his lips rolling against his in a delicious dance and Tobirama couldn't help reaching for the man's neck, nails digging into his skin. For some reasons, it made Izuna laugh but Tobirama didn't let it distract him.  
  
“What are you up to, tonight ?” Izuna eventually questioned, rolling his hips on his hard cock to trigger some friction. “Do you want me to tie you up ?” He continued, ignoring Tobirama's choked moan. “Or are we going for something simple ?”  
  
“Simple,” Tobirama spasmed in pleasure. Izuna knew what he loved, he did. It was amazing to feel him do this. He'd probably love having Izuna ride him as well, but that was a thought he would keep for himself.  
  
“I do hope you don't think I'm not capable of more because of my new condition,” Izuna then warned and it sounded like a threat. A very angry one but Tobirama was quick to shake his head, already tense in need of more and his eyes rolling back. It was what he wanted for tonight. He probably wouldn't last long anyways, if Izuna tied him up.  
  
“Good,” Izuna smiled, then he snorted. “You haven't done anything for a week, have you ?”  
  
“I .. couldn't,” Tobirama admitted with a frown, kissing Izuna's lips and closing his eyes when Izuna wrapped both arms around his neck, pushing their forehead together.  
  
“Were you … worried for me, Tobi ?”  
  
Tobirama hesitated. Then he gave a single nod and Izuna smiled.  
  
“Let’s have some fun, then,” he whispered against his lips, the tip of his tongue playing with them between words. “You need distraction.”  
  
They kissed again and Tobirama was going with whatever Izuna wanted, pliant between his hands as he always was. It was all coming back naturally, as if they last saw each other the previous day. Sure, it had been a week only, but it had been a long week, with all the doubts plaguing his mind. Tobirama wasn't sure what he would have done, had Izuna not made it. They weren't lovers, they were nothing but friends with sex on the side but, the last days helped him realize that he was happy with it. That it suited his needs and Izuna was good at fulfilling them. Very good indeed. He wouldn't feel the same contentment with anyone else.  
  
Izuna reversed their position. Soon, he was the one sitting with his back to the wall, Tobirama in his lap and forced to bend himself in an uncomfortable way because of their difference of height but he couldn't care less. Izuna was doing wonders with his tongue against his and Tobirama soon felt his own tickle, heavy in need for something they did the last time they were together. He kept it for himself, though, swallowing hard when one of Izuna's hands slithered between their body and under his clothes to grab his cock and start to jerk him off lightly. Tobirama choked at the sudden sensation, he rolled his hips into Izuna's hand.  
  
“So little space in here,” Izuna teased, his voice deep. “Why don't you undress a little?”  
  
It took around five seconds for Tobirama to rid himself from his pants and underwear and his eyebrows knitted together as Izuna smiled, giving him a little more than before.  
  
“All better, isn't it ?”  
  
Tobirama didn't answer, he didn't need to. Izuna knew.  
  
The air was becoming heavy around them, as he kept muffling his moans into Izuna's shoulders. He was trying so hard not to come too quickly but it wasn't an easy task, when it felt as if Izuna was doing everything for this exact result. Izuna always was a tease after all, and he always was good at finding what he liked best. But he never blamed him for his lack of control, stating that they only had to work on that. Tobirama wasn't sure what it meant, he didn't exactly know how could one work on their sexual stamina but he knew better but to ask. If there was one thing Izuna was more knowledgeable about than him, it was sex. He couldn't exactly argue with him.  
  
“Izu, I'll…”  
  
Izuna stopped immediately and Tobirama breathed out loudly, pushing his forehead against his shoulder and trembling a little. He was so close now and it wouldn't need much to push him over the edge but Izuna didn't touch his cock anymore. He caressed the nape of his neck instead, slow and gentle as if trying to help him hold back.  
  
“Let's keep that for later, yes ?”  
  
Tobirama nodded. Izuna smiled.  
  
“Something in mind, then ?”  
  
Tobirama took some more time to catch his breath. It had been intense, truly and he didn't want to ruin the fun. But soon, he was taking the rest of his clothes off, his hands then moving to Izuna's. Izuna helped him, as Tobirama undressed him. But what Tobirama discovered made him hesitant for each of his next movement. There were bruises on Izuna's skin. Some faded already. Some new and dark and he pinched his lips, glancing up. Izuna didn't seem to be in pain but Izuna was a shinobi, he was trained to ignore it. It didn't look too good though.  
  
“Izuna, you …”  
  
“I'm blind,” Izuna reminded him, tilting his head to the side. “In a house I'm not used of. I bump into things all the time.”  
  
“Hashi could …”  
  
Izuna interrupted him, shaking his head. “It's no use for now, not as long as I don't manage to not bump into each piece of furniture. Or walls. Or fall down the steps.”  
  
Tobirama was about to talk again but Izuna silenced him, pushing his hand against his lips. “Fun now, talking later.”  
  
Tobirama nodded. Izuna removed his hand and kissed his lips.  
  
“Now, tell me, do you have something else in mind ?”  
  
It didn't take more time for Tobirama to move back. He was slow, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do on the way. Izuna usually kissed his chest as he did so, he usually touched him but Tobirama didn't dare to. He aimed directly for his prize, pushing his tongue against Izuna's cock. He had wanted this, to do this again, to suck his cock. His tongue remembered the weight, the taste, the overall sensation. And, of course, to hear Izuna moan.  
  
“Oh, how I wish I could see that,” Izuna placed both his hands on Tobirama's head, fingers clenching on his hair. It made Tobirama freeze and he looked up in disbelief. Surely, Izuna didn't just say what he said, did he ? He probably heard wrong .. but then again, Izuna was smirking down at him. “Don't look at me like that, Senju, I can't stop joking about it, you'll have to get used to it.”  
  
“It's .. not funny,” Tobirama groaned, looking away.  
  
“Yes it is,” Izuna snorted. “Come on, don't stop, I can imagine your face just fine.”  
  
Tobirama was a bit disgruntled but Izuna was quite comfortable. He didn't look like he had any troubles with his new condition, despite the fact he bumped into things hard enough to bruise himself like he was, after all.  
  
He didn't wait longer to get back to what he had been doing before, using his tongue on Izuna's cock and slowly leading it to his mouth, until he could wrap his lips around it. Izuna hummed in pleasure, shifting his hips, pushing into his mouth delicately, so he wouldn't make him gag. Tobirama tried to relax his jaw, to allow more into his mouth and he closed his eyes at the sensation. He loved this. He did and he started bobbing his head at a gentle pace.  
  
Izuna was enjoying himself. It was all Tobirama could think of, as he was focusing on his task. It meant that he wasn't that bad, that despite his lack of experience, he could do things right. Tobirama felt self-conscious, for a moment, because Izuna was being loud and it was all so silent around them, he couldn't help thinking that anyone could hear them but Izuna didn't seem to care. Izuna always claimed that he could do whatever he wanted. Having sex with a Senju, with him, probably was part of it.  
  
Izuna stopped him after a while. Moaning his name, his hips jerking forward, he placed his hand under his chin, tilted it up until Tobirama wasn't after his cock anymore and he smiled, obviously feeling great.  
  
“One day, I'll let you finish me,” he stretched a little, pulling him closer and kissing his lips. “A shame I never did before, it would have been one great memory to keep. But I'll imagine it just fine.”  
  
“We could .. now,” Tobirama offered because he wouldn't mind it if Izuna finished in his mouth tonight. He had wanted to try anyways. And to taste.  
  
“No, not tonight,” Izuna shook his head, then extended his hand to the left, retrieving a small bottle from under the futon's corner. “Wanna fuck me ?”  
  
Tobirama hesitated. Not because of Izuna's crude words, he was used to them. But he swallowed loudly enough for Izuna to tilt his head to the side.  
  
“No,” he eventually answered, his voice a little rough from what he did just before. “I want it to last. It won't if I do that.”  
  
“I don't mind,” Izuna shrugged.  
  
“I do.”  
  
Izuna didn't answer. He pulled him closer, to kiss him, slow and deep, he wrapped both arms around his neck, to keep him close. Tobirama shivered under the attention but it was the truth. He didn't care about his lack of stamina, he took no pride in his performances when it came to sex. But he preferred when it lasted, he preferred to feel his orgasm build up, he preferred to feel it coming rather than just climax on the spot and be too tired next to do it again.  
  
“Let’s do it like this, then.”  
  
Izuna took his sweet time preparing him. He always was careful with that step, using as much oil as needed and making sure he always was comfortable. One big thing had changed, though. Izuna used to check on him with glanced and nods to which Tobirama answered. They couldn't do this anymore and it meant Izuna was to talk through the whole thing, asking him how he felt, asking him if he could add another finger, all the while kissing him deep and swallowing his many moans. Tobirama was on his back now, legs parted as Izuna was half lying by his side. A comfortable position. They weren't rushing anything tonight, after all. And Tobirama was having a hard time focusing on anything but the intense pleasure rushing over his body anyways.  
  
He barely registered when Izuna moved. He didn't realize it at first, trembling in need at the loss of these fingers giving him so much pleasure but Izuna had oiled himself up, and soon, his cock had replaced his fingers. It made him moan hard, his back arched and his hands going for Izuna's butt. Izuna smiled at his reaction, he kissed his lips several times.  
  
“You feel so good,” he mumbled, nuzzling his neck. “I am so very lucky.”  
  
He didn't wait to start moving, effectively stopping Tobirama from answering at all. But Tobirama didn't care. His whole body had longed for this, it had demanded it, despite how he hadn't even been sure the surgery went well, that Izuna was alive to begin with. He was addicted to the touch, to the sensations, the attention and Izuna's ways and Tobirama couldn't do anything but lie there and enjoy himself. Why would he try moving anyways ? Izuna was giving him everything, and even more as he grabbed his wrists and pushed them against the futon, keeping them trapped and stopping him from moving them. Tobirama choked at that. A rope would have felt great. But Izuna's hand worked just the same.  
  
“Ha-harder.”  
  
The word escaped him in a half breath. But it held everything he was feeling at the moment, the deep craving for this and Izuna didn't wait. Bracing himself on his knees, he pushed his cock deep into him in one hard thrust and Tobirama would swear he saw the stars because of it. The sound that escaped his throat almost unheard because of the slapping of their damp skin together, his eyes rolling back at the intense sensation, at the raw pleasure cruising through his veins and Tobirama choked on saliva, not even sure he remembered how to swallow.  
  
Izuna set up a hard pace. An unforgiving one, that didn't allow him any pause but Tobirama couldn't care less. It was what he asked for and he would be turning into a mess. Which he was fine with, really. Why wouldn't he be ? It only meant he was enjoying himself and he accepted everything Izuna was willing to teach him because of that exact reason. He'd be stupid not to, after all.  
  
Izuna made it last. Oh, Tobirama was close. Several times, he thought he would be climaxing under the treatment but Izuna knew when he was supposed to slow down so the pressure would ease a little. He knew him by heart, by now. He didn't need to see to know.  
  
Tobirama was exhausted by the time Izuna decided that it was enough. They didn't change position, but Izuna seemed to be taking great pleasure into marking his neck and shoulder blades with dark red spots, the only change truly was how Izuna grabbed one of his legs and pulled it out of the way, so the angle of the penetration would shift and his cock would feel even better. Tobirama wasn't sure he cared, as long as Izuna was enjoying himself as well but seeing the smirk on his lips, he did. The red tone of his skin was another hint of it. It made him look gorgeous. More than he already was.  
  
The orgasm was intense. Tobirama had gone years without sex but one week without Izuna had been long and his cock didn't need a single touch for him to come. And he came lots, his semen covering his belly in thick white pearls and Izuna straightened as he kept thrusting into him for the duration of his orgasm, his hands gripping his hips and his cock hitting that special place in him. He didn't stop when Tobirama was finished, making Tobirama shift as his nerves were aflame and needed some rest now but Tobirama didn't really care. He forced his eyes opened instead, so he would see. And he watched as Izuna's back arched deliciously and he bit his lips in his climax and spent himself deep inside him. He pulled back quickly, and Tobirama whined at the loss of his cock. He wouldn't have minded feeling it for a longer time. He would have loved it.  
  
Izuna crashed by his side, claiming his lips right away in a lustful kiss and Tobirama moaned against his mouth, but didn't want to move too much because of the liquid on his belly, he didn't want to taint Izuna's bed. Not that Izuna seemed to care, as he was moving closer, guiding him to the side, into his arms and wrapping them both around his neck and a leg around his waist. Tobirama wanted to argue but he didn't. Kissing Izuna was more important than that.  
  
“I've missed you,” Izuna panted against his lips, trembling. “So much, Tobi. I thought you wouldn't want me anymore.”  
  
Tobirama frowned, he didn't understand what Izuna was saying. His brain too light to make sense out of his words. Izuna giggled when he realized so.  
  
“Did I fuck your intelligence away ?”  
  
“Shut up,” Tobirama grumbled, and he shivered when Izuna started caressing his back, his fingers trailing along his spine and, sometimes, getting distracted with his ass.  
  
But his brain was able to make sense out of Izuna's words, even if it took longer than it should. Izuna was talking of his new condition. His blindness. And Tobirama slowly reached for his blindfold, giving time for Izuna to slap his hand away if he wanted to, he untied it, pushed it away from Izuna's eyes. His eyelids had been sewn shut, threats were still in place, surely to be removed later. There were fading bruises around his lids, from the surgery, but all in all, it only looked as if Izuna was merely keeping his eyes closed. Tobirama watched him, for a long time, his hand resting on Izuna's neck, his fingers half tangled into his hair and he pushed a soft kiss against his lips, to which Izuna answered just as gently.  
  
“Does it hurt ?”  
  
“Not anymore,” Izuna answered, shrugging. “They gave me sedatives. I was out for two days.”  
  
“There's .. something I don't understand,” Tobirama whispered after a pause, he waited for Izuna to nod. “Why didn't you and Madara just exchanged eyes before ? Madara would have taken yours and you would have taken his. You would both see.”  
  
“It doesn't work this way,” Izuna smiled, even if sadly. “The sharingan is about sacrifices. I gave up on my sight so my brother could see forever.”  
  
Izuna paused, pinching his lips, then his smile became more genuine. “Don't think I regret it. I really don't.”  
  
Tobirama didn't understand why it had to be this way. Did it have something with chakra ? With the sharingan's particularities ? He wanted to know, he really did but he couldn't experiment on the matter. It was part of the peace treaty. The sharingan was the Uchiha's matter, no one but them could decide anything when it came to their eyes and experiments were forbidden. There even was a clause, in the peace treaty, that stated that if an Uchiha died during a mission, his eyes should be taken from his body and retrieved, to be given back to the clan. Even if the team was able to bring back the whole body.  
  
They really protected their eyes with all they had.  
  
As if he had heard his thoughts, Izuna kissed him. He was but gentle, as he did so, very much so and Tobirama relaxed under his touch, not aware he had been so tense before. It probably was why Izuna had noticed his discomfort. He'd have to be more careful in the future.  
  
“Would you walk with me ?” Izuna eventually questioned, his smile soft. “Not tonight, obviously, I only want you in this bed with me but … tomorrow? I haven't left that place in a week, I need fresh air.”  
  
Tobirama was surprised with the question but he nodded, eventually. He would have imagined Madara taking care of Izuna's well-being, as he already was welcoming him to his place but maybe .. maybe Izuna preferred to spend time with him ? He then remembered Madara's glances, from earlier. And he wondered.  
  
Did Madara regret it ?  
  
“I .. yes,” Tobirama whispered after a pause, seeing how Izuna was waiting for a proper answer. “And I could help you with .. this. I could teach you high level sensing. To replace your eyes.”  
  
“Can you ?”  
  
Tobirama hesitated but he gave Izuna a firm nod. “You're a good shinobi. It shouldn't be difficult for you to learn it.”  
  
The way Izuna's smile widened made Tobirama's heart flutter a little. It was one beautiful smile indeed, one he missed during the last week and Tobirama kissed it gently, nuzzling closer and Izuna hummed at him.  
  
“Thank you,” he breathed out, then he sighed. “Do you want to clean up ? You must feel so sticky.”  
  
“I .. yes,” Tobirama grimaced at the sensation of sperm drying on his belly. He wasn't too fond of this. And Izuna was aware of it.  
  
“I'll be right back.”  
  
Before Tobirama could say anything, Izuna was standing, grabbing some robes from a nearby chair to hide his modesty. He didn't take the time to wrap his eyes again, nor to actually close the robes on his body and he was careful when he walked to the door, keeping his hand in front of him just in case. Tobirama watched him, until Izuna disappeared from his field of view. Then he rolled to his back again, pushing his hands through his hair and closing his eyes.  
  
There wasn't much he could think about at the moment. His brain still so slow, his heated skin so sensitive, the familiar feeling of his previous orgasm lasting longer than it ever did. He had missed this, a lot and he had missed Izuna. And he really wanted to spend the night with him but he knew he couldn't. People saw him enter Madara's place. He couldn't allow rumors to run about them. Not this kind of rumors, at least.  
  
A loud noise startled him out of his thoughts and he was going to rush to Izuna, knowing that he probably bumped into something again but he was interrupted.  
  
“Don't you dare, Tobi !”  
  
Izuna's annoyed tone triggered one heartfelt snort, which made Tobirama feel bad about himself but he relaxed again. He probably shouldn't be worrying that much. Izuna .. he handled it all fine enough. And if he did, then no one else should be allowed to feel bad about it.  
  
Izuna was massaging his side when he returned, a wet cloth on his free hand and a grimace on the lips. He sank down to his knees by his side without a word, started wiping the sperm off of him. He did miss a couple of spots, and Tobirama was forced to take the matters in hands but it was quickly done and Izuna undressed again, lay on his back by his side, he pushed a kiss against his shoulder.  
  
“You’re staying, yes ?” he asked, nuzzling his shoulder. “I've got plans for you for the morning.”  
  
Tobirama blinked, he stared at Izuna with wide eyes. “Are you serious ? Madara …”  
  
“Has known we've been fucking from the very first day,” Izuna completed with a shrug, then he smiled. “Don't be so surprised, of course I'd tell him. We tell each other everything.”  
  
Tobirama swallowed hard. He wasn't comfortable knowing this, really not. Madara never really liked him. Their relationship has improved lastly, they had been able to work together without going at each other's throats but. It didn't mean they were friends. Not at all. Tobirama was having a hard time accepting the idea that Madara did know. Mostly because Madara never seemed to hold any grudges about it specifically. But Izuna wasn't lying. If anything, he looked proud of the little effect it triggered and before he could answer anything, Izuna was kissing his lips in a sweet way.  
  
“Why would you think he'd be gone for the night when you're around ?” He questioned, holding back his amusement and mostly failing.  
  
Tobirama blushed hard. He wasn't sure he ever was that embarrassed before but he didn't say a word, as Izuna pushed himself up, until he was lying on top of his body, his arms crossed in his chest, a shit eating grin on the lips. Tobirama could easily picture his beautiful eyes shining with mirth, he saw them often enough before after all and Tobirama eventually relaxed, looking away.  
  
“Are you staying, then ?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
And so he stayed. They didn't talk much after that, the two of them too tired to stay awake for too long after all. Izuna was fast asleep, all snuggled against him, his blindfold abandoned on the side and his robes discarded on the futon.  
  
Tobirama watched him for a longer time before he stopped resisting. And he spent the best night he did for the last week.


	4. Chapter 4

To say that meeting Madara in the house's corridor, on his way to the bathroom, while wearing Izuna's robes was awkward was an understatement. It had been mortifying, the first time it happened. It was worse and worse with each time it occured again. It almost felt like it wasn't even accidental, sometimes and it made Tobirama self conscious. But not uncomfortable.  
  
These were Izuna's eyes. And they saw more of him than anyone else in the world.  
  
It was a strange feeling, though and Tobirama wished he could do without. But Izuna still was living in Madara's home, he didn't plan moving out just yet and they did meet at his place as well, sometimes but not often enough.  
  
This morning was no exception but Tobirama was too tired to care much. Izuna had been quite imaginative the previous night, it showed with the many marks all over his body and he did see Madara noticing them when they walked past each other but he didn't react. At all. He merely continued on his way, with only one thing in mind : doing what he had to do and go back to bed with Izuna.  
  
Izuna was humming deeply and stretching like a lazy cat when he returned. He smiled widely as Tobirama got in bed with him again, he wrapped himself around him, his head finding that comfortable spot on his shoulder. But his shit eating grin was too much to bear and Tobirama rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yes, I saw him.”  
  
Izuna laughed hard. Then he kissed his cheek, tightening his arms around him and sighing.  
  
“You two are absolute idiots.”  
  
“You're not going to tell me, are you ?”  
  
“No,” Izuna laughed.  
  
There was a secret Izuna had been keeping for himself for a long time now. He had started teasing him with it after Tobirama spent his first night here, but Tobirama had no idea what it was all about. Except that it had it do with Madara as well.  
  
But he has decided to stop caring. Izuna obviously was having his fun with it all and Tobirama wasn't going to ruin it. Seeing Izuna smile so much had become quite a pleasure to him, after all. Especially after seeing Izuna's mood crash hard, one evening, when all his negative feelings took over and his frustration became too much to handle. Tobirama spent the night holding him, keeping him close and nuzzling his neck, whispering sweet words into his ear as he did so. The kind of things a friend would do. Or so he couldn't help telling himself, so he wouldn't wonder if it wasn't something a lover would do instead.  
  
They didn't put words on what they were. It was fine this way.  
  
“We're going out today, yes ?”  
  
The change of subject was welcomed, Tobirama was thankful and he smiled at the other. Izuna might not see anymore but it didn't change their ways. Izuna knew him almost too much by now, he could easily guess his expressions. He always knew when he smiled.  
  
“Yes,” Tobirama nodded, bumping their nose together and running his fingers through his hair. “You have to train.”  
  
Izuna's smile faltered a little but not for long, as he nodded. “Let’s get dressed.”  
  
Tobirama didn't say a word, as he watched Izuna stand from the bed and search for clothes in his wardrobe. Seeing Izuna move around naked was glorious after all, he was beautiful. Tobirama couldn't get tired of watching him. He couldn't and he wouldn't and he smiled when he noticed how Izuna was taking his sweet time with it all, putting on a little show for him. There wasn't much Tobirama could do but stare. And get a little aroused with it too, but he wasn't going to complain.  
  
Five minutes later, the two of them were getting ready to leave the house. They didn't take the time to eat, they usually skipped breakfast when they went out in the morning. It was part of their little rituals, when they went out together and Tobirama pinched his lips, embarrassed, when Izuna leaned to his side, grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers as he did, that terribly teasing smile on the lips.  
  
Izuna always was clingy, when they were out together in public. Clingy and loud, to Tobirama's despair. He loved to attract everyone's attention after all.  
  
“Alright, you activate the sensing and you lead the way,” Tobirama instructed and he snorted as Izuna whined but Izuna knew he wasn't going to step back. It was his condition, after all, that Izuna would work on his sensing when they went out together. He wasn't bad with it but he needed to train, to make it really effective. He had stopped bumping into people, at least, it was easier, because of their chakra signature. It wasn't the same when it came to objects.  
  
Izuna was staying close, despite how he was leading the way. Completely focused on his task, on his sensing, so he wouldn't bump into anything. It was strange to see him with his head low like this. Tobirama remembered well the first day they walked together, with Izuna smiling from one ear to the other, bouncing on his heels. He had looked so refreshed, so happy. He was happy as well today. But he was training. Hence his current expression.  
  
“Breakfast ?” Izuna questioned after a moment, as they were reaching Konoha's main street where civilians had started to settled and open small stores. It was a draft of what the village would become, when Senjus and Uchihas would merge completely but Tobirama liked this place. It was the proof that his brother's dream could work, that people believed in it enough to build their life in Konoha instead of any other places. And every morning, it became quite busy with the marketplace, where people sold their goods to attractive prices.  
  
Izuna had noticed something, it was obvious with how his nose had perked up and his smile widened a bit. His senses had improved, ever since he gave away his eyes after all, his sense of smell had become stronger. He always picked up smells before he did. And seeing the dango stall he was taking him to, Tobirama couldn't help but smile as well.  
  
He should have never let Izuna know he had a sweet tooth.  
  
Izuna didn't waste any time to pay for what would become their breakfast. He ordered more, stating these would be for Madara and he leaned against Tobirama's side as Tobirama rolled his eyes at his antics.  
  
“Who's the best boyfriend in the world ?”  
  
Tobirama scoffed. “We're not boyfriends.”  
  
“Come on, don't be grumpy Tobi today,” Izuna pursed his lower lip, then he tilted his head up. “Give me a kiss.”  
  
“Like hell I will.”  
  
Izuna laughed. Tobirama focused on his dangos as he started to walk away again. Izuna didn't wait long to catch up with him, running, flailing a little and he soon grabbed his hand again, humming as he was eating as well.  
  
“You will,” Izuna was shrugging, terribly confident and making Tobirama groan. He yelped, though, as he bumped into a cart then he frowned, rubbing his hip. “Hey, you could have told me about that one.”  
  
“You talk too much. Focus.”  
  
Izuna pouted but he entwined their fingers together anyways, eating his dango and leaning against his side again. There weren't many people yet, it was early enough, a good way to start today's training and Tobirama wondered how much time it would be needed for him to walk around on his own. He didn't really care about strolling around with his friend, despite the stares and the whispers following them but he was eager for one thing : for them to train as shinobis again. Izuna always was his rival after all, and they improved their skills by battling against each other. Izuna, despite the loss of his eyes, would still be his equal as a warrior. Or, maybe, he'd have to train a bit more for a moment. But Tobirama was willing to help. Only three people ever were a challenge for him. Hashirama, Madara and Izuna.  
  
Izuna was the most creative when it came to fighting and Tobirama was aware that it made him a great shinobi.  
  
“How about we have lunch together ?” Izuna offered after a while, comfortable and his tone low enough. “I could cook for you.”  
  
“Do you know how to cook ?”  
  
Izuna turned an offended expression at him. “Of course I do!” He scoffed, then shook his head. “I'm a talented man, you know. You should feel lucky.”  
  
Tobirama glanced at his friend, wondering what he meant by that but he shrugged it off. He knew he was lucky already. For what they shared and how good it made him feel. He knew he wouldn't have anything like this with anyone else, after all.  
  
“It's not what I meant,” Tobirama added, after a pause and wrinkles appeared in Izuna's forehead as he frowned.  
  
“I know what you meant,” he stated, in an almost cold tone but he soon sighed, scrunching his nose. “I … haven't cooked anything since the surgery,” he then admitted. “But I can give it a try.”  
  
Tobirama hummed. He wasn't sure he wanted to take that risk, he didn't want to get some food poisoning because Izuna would have mistaken two different ingredients but it couldn't be worse than Hashirama's cooking, after all. Hashirama was really bad after all, he even failed to make water boil properly once, too distracted by some random insect passing by and the pot burned after all of the water turned into mist. He nearly burned the whole house down, on that day. Thankfully, Tobirama had been nearby enough to put out the fire with a powerful water jutsu.  
  
Izuna cooking for him, though, was another problem. Tobirama didn't care if it was good or not, he didn't care if Izuna tried to poison him for good. But it felt .. too intimate. As if they were more than friends. Well, they were, considering they slept together but outside the bedroom, they kept their distances and acted casually. Walking together was part of Izuna's training. Having lunch together with Izuna cooking ? It was different.  
  
“See it as part of my training, if it helps.”  
  
It did help, even if a little. Tobirama didn't answer to the invitation just yet, though. He had time before noon. Izuna would have to wait.  
  
After they walked around the marketplace several times, Izuna doing good enough around the now crowded streets, they headed for the nearby forest. Hashirama had wanted to create a place, in Konoha, for people to walk around and relax. A beautiful place for everyone to feel at peace and, for now, it was mostly some dirt paths slithering among the trees and a couple of benches here and there for people to sit on. Tobirama wasn't entirely sure about that whole concept, he couldn't understand why would anyone want to go out just to sit on a bench but Izuna liked the place. He had stated he came there several times with Madara before.  
  
He sounded bitter when he did so.  
  
Izuna seemed to be lost in thoughts after a couple of seconds. Relaxed and comfortable but strangely silent compared with how lively he had acted before and Tobirama stared at him for a while. He wasn't used to seeing him wearing the blindfold. Izuna never wore it around him, when it was only the two of them, when they spent the night together. The threads had been removed, the tissue had scarred quite well. But Izuna kept his eyes hidden when he left the bedroom. Always. Even around Madara. Especially around Madara.  
  
Tobirama understood why, the first time he saw Madara look at his sibling, the obvious pain shining in Izuna's former eyes. Izuna didn't want his brother to feel too bad. It probably was too late, though. Still, Izuna respected his brother and preferred to keep his eyes wrapped up around him. But what of the other people ? Izuna wasn't the first blind shinobi. Hell, his scars were barely noticeable, compared with other shinobi's, who got badly injured in battle. But he kept the blindfold. All the time.  
  
“Why do you never want to fuck me ?”  
  
The question was a surprise. Tobirama hadn't imagined Izuna would ever ask him something like this, especially not out of the house. Despite how they spent time together for Izuna's training at sensing, their relationship remained hidden and a secret for people. Tobirama didn't want people to know and even if there were rumors, no one but Madara had a real idea of what was happening between them, behind closed doors. He was fine with it.  
  
That being said, talking about their sexual relationship outside the house was embarrassing and Tobirama felt his cheeks heating up, he made sure no one was around.  
  
“Can we talk about this later ?”  
  
Izuna shook his head. “Why ? Scared the trees might hear ?”  
  
The argument was stupid but Tobirama didn't answer. He wasn't stupid, he knew Izuna had his own sensing activated and he knew that they were alone. Annoying.  
  
“It's not the kind of subject to be discussed out in the open.”  
  
“How is now different than later when we're at your place ?” Izuna questioned with a smirk, then he turned to him slowly, placed his hand down his thigh, rubbing it slowly. “Come on Tobi. We're alone. And I'm really curious about the answer.”  
  
Tobirama hesitated. He extended his sensing, but they truly were alone. He sighed.  
  
“Is it because you don't last long ?”  
  
The glare he sent Izuna was not triggered by his words. Tobirama wasn't stupid and he didn't take any pride from his sexual performances. He knew he had a lot to learn still and to build up his stamina when it came to that precise point. But Izuna's tone was annoying.  
  
“Or didn't you like it ?”  
  
“I liked it,” Tobirama rushed to say, rolling his eyes. He liked it so much that he climaxed quicker than he ever did before. “But it doesn't feel the same.”  
  
“Yeah, that's the point of it,” Izuna snickered and he ducked when Tobirama went to slap the back of his head. A quick dodge if Tobirama ever saw one. It made him frown. “You'd learn to enjoy it, if we did it that way more often. It's all about developing your sensations. The same I explained when I first fucked you with my fingers. It didn't feel too good at first. Now you beg for my cock.”  
  
“I don't beg,” Tobirama grumbled.  
  
“What was it last night, then ?” Izuna snorted, he shook his head. “Call it whatever you want, Tobi. The point remains.”  
  
“Why is it so important to you anyways ? You do love .. having me, don't you ?” Tobirama rolled his eyes, crossing his arms on his chest.  
  
“I do,” Izuna spoke without shame. Then he leaned closer, against his shoulder. “But I also loved when you fucked me. An image I can never forget.”  
  
Tobirama blinked. Then he looked at Izuna. “Is it why you wanted me to top you before the surgery ? So you could .. see it? And remember it ?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
A weird feeling settled down Tobirama's belly, as Izuna was placing his head against his shoulder. It did make sense, now he had asked. Izuna had known what was coming and he had asked for that to happen before he couldn't see anymore. It probably was why he hadn't cared for his lack of stamina either and the fact he himself didn't climax from it. All he had wanted was to watch him top. Even if for a couple of minutes only.  
  
Izuna didn't startle when Tobirama shifted, so he could touch his hair and nuzzle it softly. He shifted closer, tilting his head up, pushing a kiss against his chin and he smiled, wrapping an arm around his belly.  
  
“I’m glad I went after you,” Izuna admitted with no shame, his voice soft and in a fond tone. “I like what we have.”  
  
“We're not boyfriends,” Tobirama mumbled, closing his eyes as Izuna was nuzzling his neck, his hot breath sending shivers up his spine.  
  
“I know,” Izuna smiled. “I was merely teasing you. We're friends and we have fun together. That is all.”  
  
Tobirama huffed but he didn't say more. Why would he? It was the truth, wasn't it ? It was exactly what they were and he couldn't deny it. He wasn't willing to make it public, for people to know about it but here, in this place away from the village's busy streets, all was fine. Tobirama was enjoying himself, he was enjoying that moment he was spending with Izuna and he was able to relax. He liked it.  
  
“Let’s go back to training,” Tobirama eventually told the other, despite how he didn't want to part from him just yet. But Izuna didn't wait to pull back, he quickly stole a peck from him and snickered when Tobirama glared. But they didn't talk, as they headed for Konoha's streets again, Izuna leading the way and focused on sensing his surroundings again.  
  
It wasn't as easy as before, now the marketplace was full of people. At least, it shouldn't be as easy as before but Izuna was looking very comfortable with his surroundings. More than he had been earlier and it made Tobirama frown hard at his friend but he didn't have the time to question it, as Izuna's whole face brightened and he pulled him along the street until they stumbled on Madara. Tobirama hadn't expected to see him there, surprised the Uchiha wasn't at the office by this hour. He should have been there himself as well, but Hashirama had decided to give him his mornings for how long it would be needed for Izuna to master his sensing technique.  
  
“Brother,” Izuna all but beamed at Madara, holding out the little paper bag containing the dangos he bought earlier for him. “I have breakfast for you!”  
  
Madara watched the two of them in turns, his dark eyes shining with something Tobirama couldn't decipher from under black strands of hair, but he took the gift with no hesitation, pulled one of the dangos out and thanked his brother as he started eating.  
  
“Are you going to join us ?”  
  
“I am busy,” Madara stated after he swallowed, humming in pleasure at the delicious food. “There was some trouble during the night among the guards. Hashi asked me to take care of it.”  
  
Tobirama frowned but he didn't answer. It usually was his to take care of anything that required diplomacy. He wasn't the most empathic man around but he had a cold head. Unlike Madara, who was prone to outbursts. He probably should take care of it but before he could say anything, Izuna was clinging to his arm again, interrupting him as it made Tobirama groan in annoyance, leaning against him and smiling. Madara stared at them for a moment, before he looked away. Then he shrugged.  
  
“Is … he making any improvement ?”  
  
It took Tobirama a while to realize that Madara was talking to him. They usually didn't do that unless it had anything to do with work. Even when he stayed at Madara's place, they never exactly chatted. Ignoring each other was just fine, it had been from the very first night Tobirama spent at Madara's house to stay with Izuna and the meetings in the corridor in the morning were mortifying enough as they were. But here they were. And Madara was talking to him.  
  
“Some,” Tobirama stated, glancing at Izuna with the roll of his eyes and pushing his lips into a thin line to hold back a smile. “He's not very good, though.”  
  
“Thought so,” Madara sighed but the gleam in his eyes told Tobirama more than his words. Madara had caught his irony and was playing along. One rare, impossible moment of complicity that made Tobirama want to smile even if it was weird. When did this happen ? How ? Why ? But it was better than yelling at each other, wasn't it ?  
  
Izuna's offended air almost made Tobirama snort but he held it back. As for Madara, he patted his brother's shoulder. “I’m leaving now. Try your best, brother.”  
  
With that, Madara disappeared among the crowd, resuming his breakfast with the dangos Izuna gave him and Izuna huffed, but he didn't say a word. Not even when Tobirama wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him a bit closer as if trying to lead him among the people. He would have thought Izuna would take advantage of it but he didn't. He probably didn't really enjoy being teased but it wasn't that bad for him to taste his own medicine, once in a while.  
  
They continued to walk along the streets until it was lunch time. It took a moment but Izuna's mood eventually lightened, he started to smile again and Tobirama was forced to slap his hand off his butt once or twice. Which was a habit by now, Izuna never cared for properness much. Tobirama didn't care for the gesture, as it wasn't too obscene. It could be seen as friendly banter between friends. Or a blind man not knowing where he was putting his hands. Either way was good with him.  
  
Izuna bought some things along the way. Some chicken, vegetables, rice. He was always nice toward the sellers and they all seem to recognize him. It wasn't exactly surprising, considering that he was Madara's brother but his smile didn't falter again after he started buying what he needed.  
  
Tobirama was more and more suspicious about him, though.  
  
Before he could realize where they were heading to, Tobirama found himself in front of his house with Izuna clinging to his arm. Which made him groan, as he didn't actually gave his answer about Izuna's offer to cook for him but he merely sighed as he opened the door for his friend and watched Izuna enter the place like he belonged. Well. He did belong here. In a way.  
  
Izuna immediately headed for the kitchen, his arms full of what he bought at the marketplace. Obviously, his offer to cook had been a serious one and Tobirama wasn't sure he should allow it but he eventually shrugged it off. Izuna could cook, if he wanted to, as long as he didn't set his kitchen on fire and cleaned after himself. Which probably wasn't something he should be asking from a blind man but that would be Izuna's problem. He had been insistent enough after all. It was his problem now.  
  
“Tobi,” Izuna soon was calling for him and Tobirama couldn't deny he did walk to the kitchen at a quicker pace that he was comfortable admitting. Izuna was quick to grab the back of his head and pull him down for a kiss, as he arrived, which made Tobirama huff slightly but he went with it anyways. “You insufferable Senju,” Izuna then breathed out against his lips, fondly. “You go relax and I take care of everything, yes ?” He added in a smile as he was unwrapping the bandage from his eyes, putting it aside now it was only the two of them. “Don't you think going to work after lunch. I've got plans.”  
  
“I have to,” Tobirama started but was interrupted as Izuna was kissing him again.  
  
“Konoha won't fall if you don't overwork yourself for one day.”  
  
It didn't take Tobirama more of an argument to agree. It was light, and stupid but for once, only once, he wanted to let himself be tempted. And Izuna was right, Konoha wasn't going to fall if he didn't work today. And he wouldn't be lazy at home, there were many scrolls he wanted to read, for his research. Old scrolls he found during a mission, some time ago but didn't have the time to work on yet. Maybe today was a good day to start with them.  
  
Tobirama eyed his stove for a second, wondering if Izuna would manage to use it without burning his hands but he eventually shrugged it off. Izuna wanted to cook, he would let him. The injuries he might inflict himself weren't his responsibility.  
  
It didn't take him long to retrieve the scrolls and start reading them, comfortable snuggled in that chair he had placed near one of the panels leading to the backyard. It was uselessly fancy, Tobirama hated it at first, when Hashirama gifted it to him but he had taken the habit to use it often enough. It was comfortable and allowed him to rest while working on his personal projects. Not that he'd admit it to his brother, he usually told Hashirama that no, he hadn't tried it yet so Hashirama wouldn't start bringing him all the “wonderful concept” pieces of furniture he was offered ever since he became Hokage. His house would be cluttered with them too quickly. It would be annoying.  
  
His reading wasn't as enjoyable as it usually was, though. Because of all the clatter coming from the kitchen. It was too loud for it to be normal and he did hear Izuna curse several times. Which was worrying. But Tobirama wasn't sure he wanted to know what was happening there. He wasn't sure he wanted to see either and he decided not to bulge from his spot. Not even when the slight smell of something burning came to him. He wouldn't do anything. Unless the kitchen was indeed burning.  
  
Izuna did make an appearance in the living room, to set the table, humming a soft tone as he did so and Tobirama tried to ignore the couple of stains on his sleeves and the small bandages on his fingers. It wasn't easy but he managed and Izuna locked himself in the kitchen again, only for a couple of minutes before he came back with a big plate Tobirama wasn't sure he ever used before, containing what he cooked. Spiced up chicken with minced vegetables and rice. It looked strangely appetizing from where he sat.  
  
His mouth watered when the strong smell of spices hit him and Tobirama didn't wait longer to walk to the table.  
  
“You know how to cook ?”  
  
Izuna scoffed. “Don't sound that surprised. How do you think Madara hasn't starved to his death yet ? I've been cooking for him ever since Mother passed. He can't boil an egg to save his life.”  
  
Tobirama blinked at the information. Well. It made sense. But it still was quite something. To know that Izuna cooked, and well from what he could see. It didn't look as if his new condition had bothered him too much, if he put aside the cuts on his fingers and the stains on his sleeves.  
  
“Let’s eat while it's hot,” Izuna smiled at him, pushing a kiss against his chin as they were settling down together and Tobirama rolled his eyes when he realized that Izuna had placed them side to side and almost immediately leaned against his side.  
  
“Do you have to?”  
  
“Of course,” Izuna purred, biting the tip of his tongue as he was smiling. “Give me a kiss now.”  
  
Tobirama scoffed but he pecked Izuna's lips and ignored the Uchiha in order to serve them the delicious food Izuna made.  
  
Tobirama couldn't exactly talk as he was enjoying their meal. He hadn't eaten anything that good for a long time after all. Well, he did, when he deigned going to the inn that recently opened in Konoha, the food was amazing there and cheap as well. But he personally wasn't that good when it came to cooking, his dishes were basic and even if they were sufficient, they probably lacked some fantasy. Or taste, sometimes. Not that he cared. He ate because he needed to.  
  
He probably should allow Izuna to cook for him more often. Well, he'd decide after seeing the state of his kitchen. But it wasn't his problem anymore. Izuna cooked, Izuna would clean it. No discussion with that one.  
  
Izuna hummed contently when he placed his chopsticks down and lay on his back, with his head in his lap. He often did that when they were in bed, when Tobirama had awoken too early and he waited for Izuna to awake, when they discussed in hushed tones, lest they heard Madara hit the wall to tell them to shut up. Tobirama touched Izuna's hair in an automatic manner, combing dark strands of hair with his fingers, Izuna smiled.  
  
“Are you ever going to tell me ?”  
  
Izuna's soft expression turned into a frown, as he tilted his head up toward him, he pinched his lips. “Tell you what ?”  
  
Tobirama sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was going to be one long conversation, if Izuna played dumb and he knew how stubborn the Uchiha could be. It probably was a family trait, though. Madara was the most infruitating man he ever met, after all.  
  
“That you've mastered the sensing technique from day one and you keep bumping into things on purpose.”  
  
Izuna didn't react at first and Tobirama could feel him stare, just from his memories. Looking down at him, he could picture Izuna's unreadable eyes watching him, unblinking while his brain worked too fast. Izuna was smart after all, very intelligent and manipulative. No wonder it had taken that long for Tobirama to pick up the hints but it was obvious, wasn't it ? He truly wanted to know why, though. It didn't make any sense as to why Izuna would keep pretending not being that good with the technique, even if it was a very high level one.  
  
“Why pretend ?”  
  
Izuna snorted. “Would you have continued holding my hand, if I had told you ?”  
  
Tobirama rolled his eyes. Then he slapped his hand on his face, he shook his head. “Are you even real ?”  
  
“You were the one to assume I needed more training, I had to keep up with the act,” Izuna smirked and Tobirama glared at him. “I would have told you the truth. Eventually.”  
  
Rubbing his forehead, Tobirama stared down at his friend. He wanted to be angry at him but he couldn't. Izuna technically didn't lie at him. He never said he needed more training indeed.  
  
“You're bored, aren't you ?”  
  
Izuna's smile faltered, for a second, then he shrugged. “To the death,” he admitted, sighing. “Walking around on my own is good but it gets lonely. And I can't read anymore, can't write. Our medics haven't allowed me to go back to training either yet. I can't just sit back at Mada's place all day long and wait for him to come back. Or you to show up,” he continued, after a pause. “It’s driving me crazy.”  
  
Tobirama didn't answer. He knew he didn't need to. And that nothing he could say would help. He couldn't begin to imagine how Izuna felt, after all, he couldn't begin to imagine how his day were. So much time on his own, with little distraction would make him feel restless indeed. Crazy too, maybe and Izuna always was a busy man before. He used to take care of teams, he had been good at setting them up, at according personalities together. That task had been given to Madara since the surgery and Tobirama couldn't say he was as talented as his little brother.  
  
Izuna leaned into his touch, as Tobirama ran his fingers through his hair, slowly relaxing as he was lost in his thoughts. He understood Izuna's situation and he couldn't help wondering if there was a way for him to help. He maybe could talk about it with Madara ? They might find a solution, if they discussed about it together. Their short conversation from the morning was encouraging, seeing how they didn't yell at each other and managed to share a joke. Acting together for Izuna's well-being should be as easy.  
  
He was distracted, though, when he felt a hand slither under his top, to reached his trousers’ belt and undo it. His eyes widened as Izuna rolled on his belly, his cheeks heated up.  
  
“What are you doing ?” He questioned, in a breath.  
  
“You're thinking too much,” Izuna smirked, pushing a kiss against his belly then his hand down his pants. “And it's time for dessert.”  
  
Tobirama tried to argue. Because, well… wait. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted to argue to begin with. Already, his body was reacting under Izuna's touch, as Izuna was nuzzling his pubic hair, fondling his balls at the same time and humming contently. Words abandoned him entirely when he hummed, letting his head fall backyard and he smiled.  
  
Izuna was probably right, he was thinking too much. Or, maybe, he could think of all this some later time. Now, here and there, shivering under Izuna's skilled hands, Tobirama wanted only one thing : for him and his friend to enjoy themselves and forget about everything else. Even if only for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it ends!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it :D I had such fun writing it !


End file.
